Will You Still Be There?
by AmberDoodle87
Summary: Do you believe in destiny? An all new look at Dani and Michael's life, if different choices had been made. Michael Jackson/OC *Rate T, but some scenes might be rated M depending on which way I take the story.*
1. Chapter 1: Not Like This

**_Author's Note: Hello again everyone :) So here I am again, writing about Dani and Michael, what can I say? These two just wont seem to go away, not that I'm complaining. I actually got the idea to write a new 'variation' of Dani and Michael's story when I was talking to a fellow Michael fan, and we started talking about destiny. I believe in destiny and fate. That there is one goal in your life that you are to achieve and I believe that there are endless possible ways of getting to where your supposed to be going. I hope you all bear with me on this one, and if you get lost and are not sure where exactly I am picking up this new story, go back to When Lost Will You Find Me and read Chapter Nine: You Belong To Me. Anyways, I dont think I have to repeat my first authors note on the last Michael Jackson story. I hope that you all enjoy, I appreciate and thrive off of all feedback, so please let me know what you think :) Love, Amber_**

**_Chapter 1: Not Like This_**

**_" Too often we don't realize what we have until its gone, too often we're too stubborn to say, "I'm sorry I was wrong," Too often it seems we hurt the ones closest to our hearts and let the most foolish things tear us apart,"-Anonymous._**

* * *

_**Fate has been defined as an event, or course of events that will inevitably happen in the future. Are we all subject to fate? Is everything we have done, are doing, and will do been predetermined before we're born. Life has been compared to traveling on a road, different choices taking you down different paths. If this is the case do all of the roads lead you in the same direction eventually? Does it all end at the same place? Different roads, same inevitable destination? Do we even really have a choice, or are we all helpless in the face of our own Destiny?**_

* * *

'Mama we have to go back, we have to,' Carly-Ann's voice echoes in my head as I shift her sleeping form to my other shoulder. I find the clock taking a deep breath. Half an hour and this whole thing will be behind us. We'll be safely on the plane, headed back to states, my daughter safe from heart ache, maybe I'm running away for me too. But if it was just me it would be a risk I would be willing to take, but it isn't just me, its me and Carly-Ann. I have to do what's right. I close my eyes, the memory of Michael's lips pressing against mine, the heat of him coursing through my veins making my heart ache. I jump slightly when a voice announces that our flight is boarding. I struggle with picking up our over night carry on, making my way through the crowd. I stand in line, my arms feeling dead from Carly-Ann's wait when a familiar voice calls out to me._ 'Oh damn,'_ I think as I turn slowly, Max and Michael pushing through the crowd. Max catches my elbow in his hands, and I watch as Michael pulls his hat further down on his head covering his face.

" Come on Dani, lets go," Max says, and I stare at him numbly. " We only have another five minutes before people will start recognizing Mike." I pull out of his grasp shaking my head sadly.

" Max, no," I say, backing away from him and Michael slowly. I turn around tears burning my eyes as I fight to hand the flight attendant our tickets.

" Daniella, wait," Michael calls after me as I start walking towards the plane. I turn around my chest heaving as I fight to hold onto my control.

" Michael let us go, okay, just let us go," I plead pulling away from him, searching his face one last time to see if he is going to say anything, beg, plead, demand that we stay. He doesn't say anything, instead he just stares at me with swimming eyes as I turn around walking away from him and from my heart. With cloudy eyes and my heart breaking in my chest, I settle Carly-Ann into her seat, thankful that she stayed asleep for the good bye. I buckle my seat belt burying my head in my hands crying silently beside my sleeping daughter.

* * *

**Michael's POV**

It's been a month. I never knew that a month could seem to pass so slowly, but without Carly-Ann and Dani here, life seems dull and empty. I pick up the phone dialing the familiar number.

_'Hey you've reached Dani and Carly-Ann, leave us a message,'_ Dani's sweet voice and Carly-Ann's giggles resound in my ears as I hang up the phone with a loud slam. I lean back into the leather office chair, rubbing my fingers over my face a building roar of frustration bubbling up inside of me.

" No luck?" Max asks from the doorway of my office, I shake my head running my hands through my hair.

" It's been a month Max. I have tried everything. Calling, writing, no response. I don't know what to do," I say pushing away from my desk to pace wildly.

" I don't know what to tell you Mike, it's too bad that you didn't have some sort of legal tie," he murmurs and its as if like in cartoon strips a light bulb flashes on above my head, as I slowly smile at Max.

" You're a genius Max," I proclaim catching my best friend off guard.

" I am?" he asks, and I laugh as I pick up the phone dialing a new number. She wants to do this the hard way, then we'll do just that.

" Mr. Jackson, are you sure you want to go through with this?" my attorney and long time friend Bob asks me, his face wrinkled with concern.

" Absolutely. She has a contractual duty to see through," I say, smiling as I sip from my mineral water.

" Michael, I understand if you have, feelings for Miss. James, but do you honestly think suing her is going to make her come back?" he asks, closing his briefcase with a flick of his wrists.

" It's a risk I'm willing to take," I murmur, sitting back against my chair. If I'm right about her, she'll be back in my life before I know it. Desperate times, call for desperate measures.

* * *

**_Dani's POV_**

Life became somewhat normal again. After a week of complete silence from Carly-Ann she has settled back into life. She hardly brings Michael up anymore and I'm thankful for that. My heart is hurting enough, without constant chatter and questions about him.

" Carly-Ann go wash up, its time for lunch," I say, staring out of the kitchen window as I wash my own hands at the kitchen sink. November is in full bloom, including more rain than we have gotten in as long as I can remember, and I smile at the vibrant colors painting the tree's through the onslaught of falling water. I dry my hands slowly when a knock on the front door has me snapping out of my thoughts. " Carly-Ann," I call, smiling when she comes running down the stairs smiling at me. I open the door slowly, still smiling, faltering only slightly when I don't recognize the man standing on my porch.

" Daniella James?" he asks and I nod my head slightly, " You've been served." I stare at the papers in my hands numbly.

" Mama, what is it?" Carly-Ann asks tugging on my shirt.

" I don't know yet baby, go eat your lunch," I murmur pushing her gently in the direction of the kitchen. I sink slowly to the couch my eyes running over the first page.

' Miss. James,

This is to inform you that you are being sued by one Michael J. Jackson for not meeting your contractual agreements. The following pages explain things in further detail.

Mr. Bob Segar.'

" You have got to be kidding me," I murmur, breezing through the pages quickly my head swimming. He wouldn't, yet he is. I pick up the phone dialing my mothers number groaning when she doesn't answer. I hang up trying Brandon and Kyle next, no answer there either. My anger boils as I ball the papers in my hand.

" Carly-Ann, get your coat," I yell as I fumble through my purse in search of my car keys. I finally find them, snatching them and Carly-Ann up, pulling her hood over her head as I slam the door behind us. He wont get away with doing this to me, if he thinks the threat of a court battle will have me crawling back begging to have my job back, Michael Jackson has another thing coming.

I park the car outside of Neverland Ranch, my hands tight on the steering wheel.

" Is this Mikey's house?" Carly-Ann asks, and I grind my teeth at the excitement in her voice.

" Yes," I murmur, driving into the driveway, throwing the car into park. I slam out of the car, grabbing Carly-Ann and the papers in my hand. I knock on the front door loudly, seething with rage. The door opens slowly, revealing a surprised Max.

" Where is he?" I grind out, and Max points to his left. I kneel down to Carly-Ann, smiling when I look at her. " Okay baby your going to go play with Uncle Max okay?" I watch as she nods enthusiastically, kissing her on her head before heading to find Michael. I walk through the hall not noticing anything around me. I push open the door at the end of the hall, finding Michael turned to the window watching as the rain pours on the other side. I slam the door behind me finding some sense of pleasure from the way he jumps.

" What is this?" I ask, crossing the room quickly to slam the papers on his desk.

" Those would be the legal papers I had drawn up. You didn't realize that when you signed the contract, you signed on until the end of tour. You left, so I took legal actions. You can either come back and finish what you signed up for, or you can face me in court," Michael says, his voice slightly amused.

" Why are you doing this Michael. I'm trying to do what is right by my daughter," I ask, standing to look at him with my arms crossed over my chest.

" Because I know why you really did this Daniella. You have feelings for me and instead of exploring them you ran, I wont be doing you any favors if I let you do that, your going to have to let someone in sooner or later," he says, his eyes reading into the very core of my soul.

" You don't know anything Michael. I did this for my daughter. She is too attached, and I am too, what happens when the end of tour comes around and you wont need me anymore? That will kill Carly-Ann and I will be damned if I will let her get hurt again. Not by you or anyone," I say my eyes challenging him to argue the point with me, " You know what? If you aren't going to back down then I'll see you in court." I turn around quickly leaving the office the sound of Michael's footsteps behind me. I pick Carly-Ann up from the living room, pulling the hood of her jacket over her head.

" Mikey!" Carly-Ann calls out excitedly but I rush through the front door before he can reply. I settle Carly-Ann into the car shutting the door on her wails. I skirt around the other side of the car Michael catching my arm in his hand, turning me to look at him.

" Dani, why are you doing this? Why wont you just come back. You should know me by now, know that I wouldn't ever do anything to hurt her, or you," he yells over the pounding rain. I shake my head, my wet hair slapping me in the face.

" That isn't the point, the point is your trying to sue me for doing what I feel is right for my daughter, nobody has the right to question my parenting skills, not even the great King of Pop," I yell back, pulling my arm from his grasp.

" Dani you cant go, at least wait until the rain lets up some," he pleads and instead of listening to him I slam the car door in his face, starting it quickly. I back out of the driveway catching Michael and Max pushing into a dark car. I shake m head as my teeth chatter from the cold soaking into my bones, my wet clothes clinging to me. I reach the bottom of the hill, stopping at the stop sign, the headlights from Max's car cutting through my car. I look both ways, turning quickly before accelerating down the road. The rain pours around us, my heart hammering in my chest. Hot tears course down my face, why did he have to do this to me? I was so ready to forget about him, almost had until this. I roll to another stop waiting for my turn patiently at the four way stop.

" Mama," Carly-Ann meekly calls to me as I start driving through the intersection, the sound of squealing brakes catching my attention. Everything moves slowly as the unfamiliar car hits us, my body tensing automatically on impact. " Momma!" Carly-Ann's terrified screams fill the car. It feels like I'm rolling through water as I hold onto the steering wheel, the car flipping and banging against the asphalt. I open my eyes slowly when everything goes still and silent, the scenery swims before my eyes and I hear someone yelling my name, but they sound so far away. Warm hands cradle my body, pulling me from the wreckage that used to be my car.

" Dani, Dani, can you hear me?" someone asks and I open my eyes trying to make out the form.

" Carly-" I choke out, coughing violently as I gasp for air, " Carly-Ann." My eyes role into the back of my head and then there's nothing.

* * *

**_Michael's POV_**

I sit in the car behind Dani's cursing myself. Things didn't exactly go as I planned. I never meant to question he parenting skills, I just want her and Carly-Ann to come back. She has to know I would never hurt them. The only noise in the car is the sound of the windshield wipers humming furiously from there work.

" Michael, maybe you should give her some time to cool down," Max offers, and I shake my head furiously.

" No, no, I have to make this right, before I lose them for good," I argue back, watching as Dani starts to roll through the intersection. My heart catches in my throat when I see the black van fly through the stop sign hitting the car carrying two of the most important people in my life, with a sickening boom. My eyes widen when her car rolls, and it seems like it takes an eternity to rush out of the car. My feet slapping against the wet road as I skid to a halt on Dani's side of the car, or what's left of it. I drop to my hands and knee's squinting against the rain in search of any sign of life.

" Dani," I call out as I reach into the wreckage. I feel around, my hands landing on her shaking warm body and I pull her from the car carefully cradling her body against mine. Blood pours from her broken form, mixing with the rain that falls over us. " Dani!," I urge watching when her green eyes open slowly rolling wildly around from her pain.

" Carly-" Dani chokes, blood seeping from the corners of her mouth, " Carly-Ann," she calls out her body going limp in my body. I press my cheek to her head the shrieks of sirens piercing the stillness. I stand next to Max, watching as the paramedics work furiously over Dani and Carly-Ann. I wipe bloodstained hands against my shirt, my body shaking furiously as I wordlessly climb into the ambulance carrying Carly-Ann, watching as Max climbs into the one with Dani's unmoving body. I close my eyes as I take Carly-Ann's small hand in mine._ ' Please God, let them both be okay,'_ I plead, tears pouring down my face. I cant lose them, not like this.


	2. Chapter 2: Cant I Stay, Just A Little

**Author's Note: Here is Chapter Two...hope you all enjoy, please dont kill me, I know its a really horrible way to start the story off, but it will be worth it I SWEAR it will! Just trust me :D Onto some more Dani and Michael Craziness....read/enjoy/&review!!!**

**Chapter 2: Cant I Stay, A Little Longer?**

" _**Deep in my heart I'm concealing things that I'm longing to say. Scared to confess what I'm feeling-frightened you'll slip away." -From the movie Evita.**_

* * *

I don't know where I am, floating somewhere between consciousness and unconsciousness, coming to the surface only long enough to curl away from the pain that's there.

"Dani, oh God Dani, wake up," someone pleads with me and I open my eyes slowly Michael's face swimming in and out of darkness. I reach up my arm feeling like it weighs a thousand pounds.

" Michael," I gurgle out, tears streaming down my face as my body starts going numb from a wave of unforgiving coldness that I can't escape, " Michael, I'm scared."

" It's okay, its going to be okay, the doctors are working on you right now, your going to be all right," he murmurs tears falling from his gorgeous brown eyes, sliding down his face wetting his lips.

" I, I'm scared, it doesn't hurt anymore Michael, it doesn't hurt," I choke out losing my slippery grasp on consciousness fading into the blackness, letting it soothe me.

* * *

**_Michael's POV_**

I easily keep up with the stretcher carrying Carly-Ann into the hospital, my hand on hers. My hands are pried away from her as I'm pushed back into a corner.

" Can you tell us what happened?" A doctor asks, and I shake my head numbly trying to remember every detail.

" A car, a car ran a stop sign, plowed right into them," I stammer, my body going numb by the memories flashing in front of my eyes, the way the glass shattered and rained through the air.

" Michael, Michael what happened?" a voice calls to me, and I turn seeing a small family standing together, their resemblance to Daniella undeniable. " Where's Carly-Ann, oh my God," the woman murmurs, pressing a hand to her mouth as she rushes past me to get a better look at the little girl. Strong hands pull me from the room, and I stand face to face with Dani's older twin brothers.

" What happened?" they ask in unison, and before I can open my mouth to answer them a voice echoes over the intercom.

" Code blue in trauma room eleven," my heart sinks as I turn on my heels running down the hall. I stop suddenly watching with my heart in my throat as I recognize the body that a throng of doctors and nurses are working over. Dani's right arm hangs off of the stretcher as they cut through her shirt. I push through the room taking Dani's hands in mine.

" Dani, oh God Dani, wake up!" I call out watching as he green eyes flutter open slowly.

" Michael," Dani forces out, her voice thick from the blood seeping out of her mouth, " Michael, I'm scared." Her admission of fear tears at my heart as I grasp her hand tighter, her fingers limp in mine. I try to muster a smile even as the tears course down my face.

" It's okay, it's going to be okay, the doctors are working on you right now, your going to be all right," I say, not knowing if what I say to her is true. I look down, trying to stifle a gasp, bruises and cuts marring her perfect skin, breaking my heart.

" I, I'm scared, it doesn't hurt anymore Michael, it doesn't hurt," she slurs out her eyes rolling in the back of her head.

" Dani! Dani! Wake up Dani, please you have to wake up," I plead, squeezing her hand tightly in mine trying to get some sort of sign of life from her.

" We're losing her," one of the nurses announces and I realize that the heart monitored attached to her has stopped beeping, instead a long monotounous beep fills the room. Hands grab my shoulders as they pull me away from her side.

" I need to intubate now," the doctors says, and I watch as doctors and nurses start working in a flurry of motion, the doctor taking something from the nurses hand that resembles a dull blade, tilting Dani's head back opening her mouth. " Damn it, there's too much blood." I listen, the sound of blood being suctioned from her mouth swimming in my head. The room spins slowly around me as I grasp onto a counter top. "I'm in," the doctor announces and I open my eyes my heart plummeting when I see the tube protruding from Dani's mouth a nurse squeezing a bag of air. " Are you her family?" I look around realizing the doctor is talking to me and her brothers who stand behind me both of their faces completely empty of all color. They shake their heads slowly and in unison.

" All right, we have to get her up to CT and find out where it is that she is bleeding from, she will most likely be heading into surgery, one of the nurses will take you to a waiting room," the doctor says stripping off his blood soaked lab coat. I follow them numbly into the hall as DanI is rushed past us, running a shaky hand through my hair as I sink into a chair. She has to pull through if she doesn't, I don't know what I will do.

* * *

**_Dani's POV_**

I open my eyes slowly, surprised by the sunlight that streams over me. I lift my head recognizing quickly that I'm not in the car, the last place I remember being, instead I am in an open field, the same field my Dad and I used to come to, to walk and talk. I get to my feet, dusting my hands over my pants as I turn in a slow circle looking for any sign of life.

" Hello," I call out, my voice echoing back to me, " Hello, anybody."

" There's my pretty girl," a familiar deep voice rolls over me as I turn with a quick gasp.

" Dad," I say staring in disbelief when my Dad stands a few feet from me, his sandy blonde hair exactly the way I remember it, his eyes twinkling when his lips spread into a slow smile, " Daddy!" I run to him, throwing myself into his strong arms, burying my face into his shoulder tears incessantly falling, seeping into his shirt.

" What's all this?" he asks, holding me at arms length wiping wide palms across my face drying my tears.

" How, why are you here? Am I dead?" I ask, my voice suddenly growing panicked by the idea.

" No Daniella, you aren't dead, your stuck in the in-between. Neither living," he says, pulling me down to sit in the cool grass next to him, " Or dead." I stare at him, the sun glinting across his skin.

" I don't understand," I murmur, pulling at the grass, my emotions overwhelming me.

" You don't understand what?" he asks, and I look up to him, still feeling breathless that he sits before me, exactly the same as he was when I was fourteen years old.

" Any of it. Why you had to die. What I'm doing here. Why life is so hard," I say my throat tightening on me instinctively.

" I died because it was my time Dani, it doesn't mean that I don't miss you, Brandon and Kyle, or your Mother, every single day that I'm gone. I have watched over you since I have been gone Daniella, I have seen everything. Heard the way you cried for me, still cry for me. I was aching for you when you walked away from dancing to do what was right for Carly-Ann. She's beautiful by the way, the very picture of you when you were her age. Nobody understands life Dani, not until its over, and even then there are unanswered questions. I have learned that you have to live life to the fullest Dani, as cliché as it sounds. I told you, your destined for greatness kid so why do you hold yourself back so much?" he asks and I shake my head.

" Daddy, things have just been so, hard," I whisper shaking my head, " I never lived up to everything you wanted me to be, or what Momma wanted." My chest heaves from my tears as he lifts my face to look me in the eyes.

" Daniella, all I want is for you to be happy and healthy. To watch you open up, fall in love, and do what makes you happy, what makes you come alive from the very core of our soul," he says smiling at me, " You love him. Michael. Yes I all ready know exactly what you feel, that's why you ran away from him. Sweet heart, you cant spend your whole life running, you'll miss out on all the beauty of the world if you do." I nod my head, my heart breaking at the thought of having to leave him again.

" Cant I just stay, for a little while longer?" I ask, sighing contently when he gathers me in his arms. I lay in the grass, my dad's strong arms around me as I stare at the wide open blue sky above me, nothing else matters, at least not for now.

* * *

**_Michael's POV_**

I sit in the darkened hospital room, holding Carly-Ann's hand as she sleeps. My heart all but leapt out of my chest when her grandmother informed me that she was awake and asking for me. I brush my hand over her blonde hair, careful not to bump the large bandage that covers her forehead. Aside from a broken arm and mild concussion, bruises are the only evidence of the accident that covers her small body.

" Hey," a soft voice calls from the doorway and I look up seeing Dani's brother Brandon standing, his hands in his pockets as he watches me. " Dani's out of surgery. The doctor said we can see her." I nod my head as I stand up my heart rolling sickly in my chest as I kiss Carly-Ann's hair. I walk from the room, my footsteps echoing hollowly behind me.

" How is she?" I manage to ask Brandon when the doors of the elevator are closed behind us.

" Honestly I don't know. The doctor said, he said that the accident lacerated her liver, there was a lot of blood loss. They had to transfuse her twice during surgery. They don't know when she is going to wake up," he says, stepping out of the elevator ahead of me.

" Were there any other injuries?" I ask, knowing that the answer is yes. There had to be.

" A few broken ribs, separated shoulder. It's a good thing she was wearing her seatbelt, they said if she wasn't she wouldn't have lived," he says, and I cringe at the idea. I pause outside of the I.C.U doors, trying to gain control of my warring emotions. I walk slowly into her room, noting the sound of the heart monitor beeping sluggishly. I close my eyes on a muttered oath when I see her. Her blonde hair smoothed back from a bruised and cut face. My heart breaks slowly and painfully when I sit in the chair next to her bed, taking her hand in mine. her chest moves with each breath, but I know that it's the machine breathing for her, it isn't Dani. Something feels different about the energy she gives off, like it isn't here anymore, nothing more than a shell of who she was. I press my face into the palm of her hand, my tears unleashing like an angry hurricane tearing through me.

" You have to come back Dani, you have to," I murmur rocking myself slowly with her hand pressed to my face.


	3. Chapter 3: Sweetest Lullaby

**Author's Note: Here is Chapter Three, let me know what you think :)**

**C****hapter 3: Sweetest Lullaby**

"_**Take me home. Take me home and leave me there. Think I'm gonna cry, don't know why. Think I'm gonna sing myself a lullaby. Feel free to listen. Feel free to stare."-Ani Difranco.**_

* * *

A week has passed, and still there hasn't been a flicker or sign of Dani coming back to us. I sigh as I stretch in my chair, rubbing a hand over the back of my neck. I scrub my hands over my face when the door opens revealing Dani's mother Cassidy smiling at me, Carly-Ann standing next to her, her right arm in a cast that conceals her small arm well past her elbow.

" Mikey," Carly-Ann says, smiling when she runs towards me hugging me closely.

" Hello pretty girl," I say, lifting her up to sit on my lap. Her green eyes flicker to her mother, a sad smile on her face as she holds up a small white flower.

" I picked Momma another flower," she murmurs, her soft voice pulling at my heart as she leans forward, laying the flower next to Dani's hand. I run my hand over her hair hugging her to my chest, my heart aching slowly in my chest.

" She'll love it sweetheart," I say, smiling when she wiggles off of my lap turning to look at me.

" I'm going to color with Uncly Kyle, he says Momma needs lots of pretty pictures to make her smile when she wakes up," she says, hugging me tightly beofre she raises from the room, her shoes slapping against the linoleum floor.

" She loves you," Cassidy says, and I smile slowly nodding my head.

" The feeling is mutual," I say, watching as she cautiously takes a seat in the chair next to me.

" I've been meaning to talk to you, alone," she says, her eyes clouding over. " I love my daughter, with all of my heart. And I was hard on her, maybe too hard, but all I wanted was the best for her. I didn't want her to take the job, I was so angry with her when she did at first. Then, I saw a familiar light in her eyes, the same light that shone in her eyes every time she slipped on a pair of ballet shoes. I don't know if she ever told you, about her past, her dancing." I shake my head, leaning forward curiously. " Let me tell you, that girl put on her first pair of ballet flats when she was four, and it was love. Ballet was her entire life, until she had Carly-Ann. I told her that she had to choose, dancing or her daughter. I was wrong, so wrong. She is a strong woman, but she doubts herself. She beats herself up every single day. She thinks I don't know, about the promise she made to her Daddy, but that isn't my story to tell you. That will be up to her to tell you. Sorry, I keep rambling, and I don't mean too," she says, running shaking hands over her hair. "She sounded so happy when she would talk about you, I haven't heard her sound that happy in a long time. If I could go back and change things I would. I would tell her everything I should have told her. I just, I need to know something Michael. I need to know that you'll never hurt her. If she wakes up," she falters clearing her throat quickly, " When she wakes up, she's going to need you, more than she realizes, and before I can let her go, give her to you, I need to know you'll never hurt her." I stare at her, not noticing the tears that have gathered in my eyes. I blink furiously as I nod my head.

" Cassidy, I swear to you, I will never hurt Daniella, or Carly-Ann. I will spend the rest of my life proving that to you, and her," I say, turning to watch Daniella. My heart longing to see her open her eyes.

I lower the rail on the hospital bed, the room laying in darkness, everyone long gone for the night. My hands shake slightly as I take Dani's hand in mine, I take a deep breath, pressing a soft kiss to the pulse that beats weakly in her wrist.

" I don't know if you can hear me Daniella, but if you can, I just want you to know, you can wake up now. I'm going to take better care of you, I promise," I murmur, laying my head on the open space next to her hands closing my eyes on a silent prayer.

* * *

**_Dani's POV_**

I open my eyes slowly, noticing the stars that dance above my head, shining brightly against the black sky.

" It's time for you to go back now Daniella," Dad says, helping me to my feet. I wrap my arms around him slowly hugging him tightly.

" I don't want to go, I don't want to have to say good bye again," I cry, hot tears sliding down my cheeks. He takes my face in my his hands, his eyes searching my face slowly before he presses a soft kiss to my forehead.

" It isn't good bye Daniella, I promise. They need you, and it isn't your time," he says, taking my hand in his as he begins walking.

' _I don't know if you can hear me Daniella, but if you can, I just want you to know, you can wake up now. I'm going to take better care of you, I promise,' _a soft voice echoes across the open field as a soft breeze blows around us, and I smile recognizing Michael's voice.

" You can trust him Dani, your going to have to, there's more trouble up ahead, but I promise you, you'll be okay," Dad murmurs in my ear pressing a fleeting kiss to my cheek before he pushes me into a shaft of light.

" Wait what do you mean?" I call out, my voice echoing back at me. I look around, terrified when the field dissolves around me rapidly.

I open my eyes slowly, sensing that I'm not alone. I feel my eyes start drifting again, so I shake my head noting the stiffness of the muscles in my neck. My entire body tingles, as I move my fingers slowly. I look down seeing a familiar cap of black curls barely brushing my skin.

" Dani," I look up when Michael's voice rings in my ears, " You have to come back, I have to make this up to you, and I cant do that if you stay away forever," his voice is thick with emotion and slightly mumbled by his hands pressed to his face. My entire body shakes as I fight to lift my hand, my heart aching to just console him, show him I'm okay. I open my mouth trying to form his name but nothing comes out. I roll my eyes in frustration, aggravated that I have to resort back to trying to get my hand to move. I lift my hand triumphantly laying it softly against the back of Michael's bowed head. I flex my hand, my fingers sinking into his hair and if I could I would smile when his face lifts slowly to look at me.

" Daniella?" he says, his voice caught somewhere between awe and disbelief, " Oh my God Dani, your awake. Do you know where you are?" I stare at him for a full minute, wondering why he is talking to me like I'm dumb, then again I don't know how long I've been _'gone.' _I nod my head slowly, unable to take my eyes off of him as he reaches a hand over me pressing a button on the wall. " Okay, good. Just stay awake, the doctor's coming okay," he says, trying to let go of my hand. I tighten my grasp on him my heart slamming against my ribs, my eyes wide with fear. " Okay, okay, I'll stay, I'm not going anywhere." I close my eyes his words raining over me.

* * *

The next day, I find myself sitting up for the first time in a week, sucking on some ice chips, soothing my burning throat.

" Knock, knock," someone calls from the doorway and I smile broadly when I see Carly-Ann standing next to Brandon and Kyle.

" Hi baby," I murmur, wincing only slightly when my throat screams at me. My eyes work over her carefully and slowly, noting the small bandage on her forehead, and the purple cast reaching just past her elbow. I sigh with relief when I realize that other than those things my daughter is the picture of health. Carly-Ann walks slowly across the room, climbing gracefully onto my bed. She stares at me seriously, her green eyes boring into me before filling with tears. " Oh honey, what's wrong?" I pull her close to me, barely noticing the way my ribs scream at me from her weight.

" I was scared Mommy. Scared you would sleep forever," Carly-Ann wails, her hot tears soaking into my hospital gown. I grimace at the thought of her being so scared. I take her face in my hands, brushing her soft hair from her face.

" I'm here baby, I am wide awake now," I murmur, and she smiles shakily at me.

" Promise you wont leave," she demands her small hands rubbing at her eyes.

" I promise," I say, scooting over so that she can curl up next to me. I rest my hand on her head, my eyes drifting closed, the sound of our even breathing serving as the sweetest lullaby I have ever heard.


	4. Chapter 4: You Were There?

**_Author's Note: Hey ya'll here's Chapter Four...let me know what you think :)_**

**_Chapter 4: You Were There?_**

**_" One day at a time; this is enough. Do not look back and grieve over the past for it is gone; and do not be troubled about the future, for it has not yet come. Live in the present, and make it so beautiful it will be worth remembering."-Anonymous_**

* * *

I stare out of the window of my hospital room, my body aching. It was more than somewhat difficult to change into the clothes my mother had brought for me to wear home, even with her help. I sigh heavily as Mom runs her hands through my hair, braiding it expertly and quickly.

" Are you excited to be going home?" Mom asks, breaking the silence. I swallow harshly.

" Yeah, overjoyed," I murmur, staring at the window, " I'll be calling Jay on Monday morning, he said I will always have a job with him," I say, wincing slightly when I move too quickly, " These medical bills are going to take me forever to pay off."

" Why would you be doing that, you have a job, remember?" she asks, and I look at her confused.

" Momma, what are you talking about? I don't have a job. I quit remember?" I say, grasping the rail of the bed as my head spins furiously, " That's how I ended up in this mess in the first place."

" Dani, sit down," she urges me, and I barely make it to the chair in the corner, sitting easily, " Now honey, you know I love you, but you need to stop being stubborn. Your good at what you do, I bet if you just talk to Michael he'll consider your quitting all water under the bridge." I shake my head shrugging my shoulders.

" Mom. I know I'm good at it, and I love the job, but what good will I be at the job when the doctor said himself it will be at least another month before I am back to normal," I say, cursing the tears that fill my eyes, " Michael will be starting tour again in December, before that it will be meetings, rehearsals, costume fittings, all of those things I would have to arrange and attend, and how can I do that when I can barely walk without wanting to cry?"

" You have always proven people wrong Daniella Isabelle. Do you remember when you were twelve, and you and Kyle were messing around in the yard and you dislocated your shoulder?" she asks, and I smile slightly at the memory, nodding my head, " It was right before your big recital and the doctor told you it would take six weeks to heal. You were dancing beautifully in that recital three weeks after the accident. So don't tell me you cant do this, I know you can." I nod simply as I sit in the wheelchair. I don't worry so much about me not being able to do the job, I'm more worried that Michael wont give me the chance to prove that I can.

I watch as the scenery flashes by us as I look out of the car window, barely able to keep my eyes open. The pain medications the doctor prescribed to me have everything going fuzzy and dim. I blink my eyes quickly noticing that we are heading in the opposite direction of home.

" Momma, where are we going?" I ask, my words slightly slurred.

" Just close your eyes and sleep pretty girl, you'll see when we get there," Mom answers and I rest my head against the cool glass window, my eyes fluttering shut quickly and easily.

" Dani," a voice calls out to me, and I open my eyes slowly trying to blink them clear. Max's face swims into my vision and I smile lightly up at him.

" Hey Max, where am I?" I ask, groaning when he lifts me easily into his arms. I bury my face in his neck drifting off to sleep before I can even here him answer my question.

* * *

**Michael's POV**

I pace around my room, the fire crackling lowly in the fireplace. I know I did the right thing by bringing Dani and Carly-Ann to Neverland. Where I can keep them safe, keep them close, keep them mine. I run my hands through my hair, Cassidy's voice echoing in my head. _' Dani's afraid Michael.' _I groan knowing that the next few months are going to be hard. The healing process is going to be rough, convincing her to stay even rougher. I run my hands shakily over my hair closing my eyes as I try and think of the best way to ask her stay. To beg her to stay. I didn't realize how much I needed her in my life. The month that she was gone was spent in denial, expecting to find her and Carly-Ann waiting backstage telling me that they are here to stay, and when that didn't happen the denial was replaced with anger and hurt. Then she almost died while I stood by helpless to stop it from happening, and it hit me like a ton of bricks. I love Daniella. I need her like I need air. I sit on the corner of my bed, losing myself in thoughts and memories. A piercing and terrifying scream fills the room and I shoot to my feet, throwing open my doors as I race towards the sound. I skid to a halt in front of DanI's room, pushing open the door. I watch in terror stricken horror as DanI thrashes around in her bed, her screams ripping out of her like a wild animal. I race to her side, easing my arms around her shaking body. Her green eyes glazed over as tears fall down her face.

" Dani," I murmur, gently shaking her as I realize that though she appears to be awake she isn't, " Dani, wake up." As soon as the words leave my mouth the clouded look in her eyes rolls away and she sit's a mass of shaking and quivering flesh as she gasps for air, finally collapsing against her pillows, turning her body from me curling into a ball, her weeping uncontrollable as I run my hands over her hair. How am I ever going to make this right?

* * *

**_Dani's POV_**

I lay my body weak and aching from tears that have now run dry, Michael's fingers running through my hair.

" What was it about Dani? What has you so scared?" Michael asks, his voice low and soothing. I squeeze my eyes tightly wishing that I had been able to contain the screams. I didn't mean to wake him.

" Why am I here Michael?" I ask, turning slowly wincing when my ribs scream at me.

" What do you mean?" he asks, and I open my eyes finding his in the pale light of the room.

" You know what I mean. What am I doing here, at Neverland?" I ask again, wishing that I could move freely without feeling like my body is going to fall apart.

" You belong here Dani, you cant do your job from your house," he murmurs, and my eyes cloud over with tears.

" I cant work for you Michael," I say, closing my eyes as the first few tears slide down my face.

" Why not?" he asks, and I roll my eyes at him.

" Look at me Michael, I can barely move without wanting to cry like a baby, how am I going to run your life when I wont even be able to run my own?" I ask, trying hard to sit up, finally sighing with frustration when Michael has to brace his strong hands under me bearing most of my weight as I get comfortable in a sitting up position.

" Dani, until tour starts up again in December, you wont have to do anything but arrange meetings and appointments, last time I checked all of that can be done over the phone," Michael encourages, and I smile slightly.

" Michael, I, I'm sorry," I finally say, my heart aching with my words.

" For what?" he asks, sitting back to look at me.

" Everything. For just leaving the way I did, for being so stubborn, for the accident," I say, but Michael cuts me off shaking his head.

" Don't apologize for anything. I knew you would come around eventually, but I pushed it with those papers. It's just, you're my best friend Dani, and I adore Carly-Ann, and the thought of living without both of you in my life killed me. I went to far trying to use a contractual agreement to convince you to come back, and I'm sorry," he says, and I smile at him.

" Well, I will forget about it if you do two things for me. One, forget that I left like an idiot," I say, and Michael smiles broadly nodding his head, " And two, you cant treat me like a baby while I'm recovering," I say, holding my hand out to him. He take my hand shaking it slowly before his eyes turn serious.

" What was the dream about Daniella?" he asks again and I sigh shakily as I stare at him.

" I died," I whisper, " None of you told me. The doctor told me they lost me for a few minutes when I was in the emergency room. I dreamt that I didn't come back. That I was all alone in darkness screaming for someone to help and save me, but no one came," I confess, cringing at the thought that I had died even if it was for just a few short minutes, " Why didn't any of you tell me?"

" Dani, I, we," he says, cringing as he fights for the words to say, " We didn't know how to tell you. I kept telling myself that I would tell you after they got you off the ventilator, but those first few days all you could do was cry, and you were so worried about Carly-Ann. I didn't know how you would handle knowing." I stare at him, noticing the dark circles under his eyes. I brush my fingers across his cheeks, sighing heavily.

" You were there the whole time weren't you" I say realizing that in the time I spent laying in that field next to my father it was Michael's voice that whispered in the soft breeze that continually flowed over us in our little sanctuary.

" Of course I was, where else would I be?" he asks, brushing a soft kiss to my forehead before turning to leave. My heart hammers against my ribs as I reach out taking hold of his hand.

" Michael," I say, watching as he turns to look at me, a smile on his face.

" Will you stay?" I ask, knowing I will never find sleep without him here. Michael smiles, wordlessly slipping into the free space on my bed, gently and carefully maneuvering me so that my head is pillowed against his chest, his long fingers running through my hair, humming me into a peaceful sleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Toe Shoes and Promises

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! Happy (belated) New Year! Sorry that it's been so long since I have updated this story, its just been a crazy few weeks here in the Pacific Northwest :) I hope that all of you are having an amazing New Year so far, and that 2010 is treating you all well...(anyone else find themselves saying oh ten? Like you would say oh nine? Anyone, anyone? Okay just me then lol) Anyways, on to the story. Hope you all enjoy this chapter, let me know what you think, as always reviews are greatly appreciated...the good and the bad...Love you guys, A*Marie!**

**Chapter 5: Toe Shoes And Promises**

**" _I hope you dance."-from the song Dance, by LeAnn Womack._**

* * *

I walk slowly down the hallway, one arm weighed down with Michael's day planner, my other hand holding Carly-Ann's. I yawn hugely trying to wake up. Last night was a late night. We had costume fittings yesterday for the entire cast of Michael's tour, and then there was rehearsal which went three and a half hours over. By the time I fell into bed it was well after three in the morning. Good thing I dont need a ton of sleep to at least be considered fuctioning.

" Someone's still a sleepy head," Carly-Ann says in a sing-song voice pulling me from my thoughts, and I grin staring down at her.

" Yeah, Mama is very sleepy," I murmur, setting the planner down on the counter, as I help Carly-Ann up, wincing only slightly under her weight.

" You got home super late," she says, and I smile at her as I peel a banana handing it to her.

" Yes, I did. Me and Michael were working late," I say, going to the cupboards pulling out some pancake mix.

" I know. Aunt Janet came over and watched movies with me, I heard her telling Grandmamma Katherine that you and Michael need to just do it all ready," she says and I drop the box of pancake mix, turning to look at my daughter, her sweet and innocent eyes dancing under the lights of the kitchen, " What does _'do it'_ mean Mama?"

" Uhm, it means," I stammer as I search for an answer, " Good morning Michael." I sigh with relief when Michael walks into the kitchen, dressed in blue jeans and a black sweater.

" Good Morning," Michael says, hugging Carly-Ann closely, " Ooo, is Mama making pancakes?"

" Yeah," Carly-Ann giggles, scrambling off the counter top so that she can climb into Michael's lap. I smile shaking my head as I set to work, carefully pouring milk into the mix, " Hey Mikey, what does _'do it'_ mean?" I drop the whisk in my hand with a soft clatter, splattering pancake mix all over the counter as Michael sputters over his glass of juice.

" Where in the world did you hear that?" he asks, staring at Carly-Ann a goofy grin spreading over his face.

" Aunt Janet. She told Grandmamma Katherine last night that you and Mamma just need to _'do it_,'" she says wrapping a piece of Michael's hair around her small finger.

" Oh really," he says, flashing humor riddled eyes over Carly-Ann's head at me. I shrug my shoulders, Michael fast and easy laughter filling the kitchen as he changes the subject quickly.

* * *

" Are you excited about spending the weekend with Uncle Brandon and Uncle Kyle?" I ask as I straighten Carly-Ann's purple coat, zipping it up before straightening slowly, the pain coursing through my body.

" Yes,"Carly-Ann says excitedly, shaking her head so fast her blonde curls bounce all over the place as I try and pull her matching purple hat over her hair, " They said they are going to take me ice skating and shopping, and then they said we're going to have ice cream. Then we're going to have a movie marathon this weekend."

" Sounds like you are going to have one fun weekend baby. Why don't you go find Michael and give him some love before your uncles get here," I say, straightening up slowly, my ribs aching slightly. I wait until Carly-Ann is out of sight before gasping, pressing my hands over my side. I walk to the large mirror in the hallway lifting my shirt slowly to look at the dark bruises splaying over my stomach. It's been two and a half weeks since I was released from the hospital and even though the stitches have come out, the bruises remain. I quickly push my shirt back into place when I hear Carly-Ann's excited voice coming towards me. I turn around smiling when Michael and my little girl turn the corner just in time for a knock on the door to interrupt their happy chatter.

" I'll get it," Carly-Ann squeals pulling open the heavy door, " Uncle Brandon, Uncle Kyle." I watch as my brothers laugh, lifting her from her feet.

" Hey munchkin, you ready to go?" Kyle asks, kneeling down to look at her as she nods her head quickly.

" Good, lets go," he says, taking her hand in his smiling at me over her head. I walk them outside, handing Brandon Carly-Ann's small purple suitcase.

" Everything is in there that she needs. Her vitamins, some children's Tylenol just in case. I packed a few extra sets of pajamas," I murmur, pulling Brandon to the side, " She uhm has had a few accidents since we've been home that's why I packed the extra stuff, oh and of course her stuffed pink hippo is in there too."

" Dani, relax, this isn't the first time that we've watched Carly-Ann for a weekend remember," Brandon says, hugging me lightly.

" I know, its just, never mind. You guy's have fun okay?" I say, leaning into the car one last time to kiss and hug my little girl, " Have fun sweet girl, and remember I'm just a phone call away if you need to talk to me, Brandon and Kyle have my number."

" I know Mama, bye," she calls waving and blowing kisses at me as I close the door.

" Don't worry so much Dani, she'll be fine. Have fun tonight," Kyle says, opening the passenger side door. I roll my eyes at him as I smile.

" Oh yeah rehearsals and temperamental dancers, so much fun," I say, laughing when Kyle mock chokes himself before climbing into the car. I watch arms crossed over my chest as Brandon, Kyle, and Carly-Ann drive away, Carly-Ann turning in her seat to wave and blow a final kiss in my direction. I blow one back my eyes tearing up as I watch them drive out of Neverland.

" Your going to miss her huh?" Michael murmurs into my ear making me jump. I turn slowly, looking up at him with swimming eyes.

" Of course I am, but this is the last weekend before we leave for tour again, so as much as it kills me to be away from her for seventy-two hours, I know she's in good hands," I say walking slowly next to Michael back into the house, " Anyways, its back to work with us Mr. Jackson."

* * *

I slip into my room, sighing as I slide out of my shoes. It was a long day, one of the longest days of my life. Wardrobe fittings, rehearsals, dinner with the crew, all entirely too exhausting when your running off of four hours of sleep. I start stripping off my shirt when a large wrapped box sitting on my bed catches my attention. I smooth my shirt back down my body, walking curiously over to the package. I pick up the small envelope opening it slowly.

' _I hope you dance.' _

My heart catches in my throat at the simple words, setting it aside as I lift the lid slowly, pushing aside the pink tissue paper. With shaking hands I pick up the brand new pair of baby pink toe shoes, my heart aching as tears surge to my eyes. Is this some sort of sick joke? I stuff the shoes back into the box slamming the lid down, gathering the box in my hands as I storm out of my room. I walk quickly to Michael's bedroom pushing open the door listening when it bangs against the wall, causing Michael to jump and drop the book he was reading with a soft thud.

" What is this?" I demand throwing the box at him at he looks at me confused.

" Their toe shoes," Michael says, as he searches my face.

" I know what they are, why did you give them to me?" I ask, trying my hardest not to cry.

" Because you're a dancer. Your Mom told me, about you dancing ballet," he says, getting up from his seat, setting the box down.

" Then she told you that was a long time ago, that I don't dance anymore," I hiss out, trying to keep as calm as I possibly can.

" Why Dani? Your mom told me that you loved it, but you stopped. I don't understand, if it was something that made you so happy, that made your dad," he says, and I cut him off shaking my head furiously.

" You wouldn't understand," I say, closing my eyes tightly as I try and force the memory from my mind.

" Try me," he murmurs, and I cringe away from him as he takes a step towards me.

" Michael, please," I beg but his eyes are unfaltering as he stares at me.

" Why Dani, make me understand. If it was something that meant so much to you why would you stop doing it?" he urges and I snap losing all sense of self as my body vibrates with tears and anger.

" Because he's dead Michael okay! Is that what you wanted to hear? I made a promise to him that I would always keep dancing and I broke that promise and there is nothing I can do to take it back, if I could I would just take it all back," I scream, my heart shattering in my chest as memories of my father dying flash in my head, screaming so loudly I clap my hands over my ears trying to block them out.

" Sweetheart," Michael says stepping towards me gathering me in his arms, " I just don't understand." I let him hold me while the tears run their course, my body feeling numb as I step away from him.

" You should never have to understand Michael. You have this amazing ability, you demand attention with the way you sing, the way you dance, you've never had to step away from it," I murmur, walking past him so that I can stare out of the window. " Ballet was my entire life from the age of four. It was all I ever wanted to do, all I ever talked about. I think sometimes I drove my family crazy talking about it so much, dancing through the house. It was my own little world. My dad was in a really bad accident when I was fourteen, spent ten days in the hospital before he died. The last thing he asked, no pleaded for me to promise him was that I would always dance. I would have promised him the moon in that very moment. And then he was gone. Just that quickly, he was here and then he was gone. I immersed myself in dancing. I didn't cry, or scream, or go through any of the normal feelings of grief, instead I just danced. That's what he would have wanted. But then, I got pregnant. Mom was so understanding, all things considered, but she wasn't shy to tell me that I had a choice to make. Either give up my child and go back to dancing, pretending that I didn't carry a baby for nine months, or keep my baby and turn away from the one thing that had been more important to me than the air I breathed. I almost walked away from my daughter Michael, I had the adoption paperwork and everything, but then I heard her heart beat, and I couldn't just step away. She was more real to me than anything else in my life. I broke a promise to my Dad to be a mother," I say, turning to look at him my eyes burning from the tears that I had cried. " Sometimes I wonder, what if? What if my Dad had never been in the accident? I would have never been with Carly-Ann's father. He would have lost his head before letting me go anywhere near him. If my dad had lived I would have never gotten pregnant and I wouldn't have my daughter, and it kills me to think that if for whatever crazy reason _Fate_ appeared and told me I could go back and change things, I wouldn't, because as much as I miss my dad, I cant imagine my life without my daughter. I broke that promise Michael, and there's no making it right again."

" Dani," he says stepping towards him, his long hands running up my arms holding onto my shoulders as he rests his head against my forehead, " I can't imagine, walking away from what I love, but I think, that your Dad understands, and the only reason he would be upset is because you refuse to do something that makes you so happy." I close my eyes, his words echoing in my head healing whatever ache that was there.

" I just don't know if I can," I whisper, and I jump slightly when Michael laughs suddenly.

" Daniella James, if I have learned anything about you, its that you can do anything you set your mind too, just let me help you," he says, and I look up to him my eyes curious.

" How?" I ask, and instead of answering me right away he takes my hand and scoops up the box holding the ballet shoes dragging me behind him.

" Tough love," he says and I cringe, this doesn't sound good.

* * *

I stand in the middle of the dance studio, my feet aching from the familiar feel of brand new dancing shoes.

" Michael I don't think," I start saying trying to find anyway out of this, but Michael just shakes his head, turning to the stereo.

" Don't think, just dance," Michael says and before I can tell him that its easier said than done familiar music swells through the room. And as if I am nothing more than a marionette my body snaps into familiar form as I dance through out the room. My eyes close as a soft smile creeps onto my face. I feel at home, like the weight that I had been carrying suddenly lifts, and as quickly as the beautiful moment comes its over. The music ends and I stand frozen staring at Michael whose eyes are dancing under the lights of the studio. He walks towards me slowly taking me into his arms hugging me close to his body.

" You did it Dani, and your Dad would be so proud," he murmurs, and I smile as I bury my head into his chest realizing that for the first time in a long time the guilt is replaced by happiness and fulfillment.


	6. Author's Note Number One

**Author's Note**

Okay, so I know that some of you will be hoping that this is a new chapter, but before you throw things at me, or come running after me with pitch forks or something equally as bad, this is a necessary Author's note.

I have gotten a few messages from people asking about certain stories and if I am planning on continuing them. So I just want to assure everyone that I am continuing all of them. The only one that I am not continuing at this time with no plans to do so until a few of my other stories are completed is Tell Me Its Going To Be Okay. But I do promise to write that one as soon as some of my other stories are done.

Now onto the schedule.

**Will You Still Be There? **Every Monday and Wednesday I will add chapters to this story.

**Jaded Love; Jade's Story: **Every Tuesday and Thursday I will add chapters to this story.

**We Are Broken: **Every Friday I will add chapters to this story.

Now, of course this schedule is not set in stone, after all things happen. I may get a stroke of genius and pump out five chapters in one night, or I may completely lose my creative drive and have to wait it out. But this is the schedule that I am going to try very hard to stick too.

Thank you to everyone who has stuck with me through all of the writers block, and the messaged letting me know that my stories are missed, you guys are honestly one of my biggest pushes to keep on writing.

Love,

Amber aka Amberdoodle


	7. Chapter 6: Where Everything I Dreamt Of

**Author's Note: Hello everyone. I know that it has been a really, really long time since I updated this story. Dont ask me why I lost inspiration for so long, or how I suddenly got hit with it last night but I did. And I can honestly say I feel really fulfilled getting this chapter out. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter, if anyone will even read this anymore lol. Anyways, please, read, review and enjoy.**

**Chapter 6: Where Everything I Dreamt Of Would Be True**

" **Fairy tales always end, but that's no reason to not enjoy the story."-Anonymous**

* * *

The tour in Japan went by quicker than I thought that it would. So quick in fact that I find myself double checking the calendar even as I sit on the plane back home.

" How many times are you going to check the calendar before you realize that this leg of the tour is truly over?" Michael asks in a hushed and amused voice as he snaps my planner closed in front of me.

" I don't know, I think around the millionth time its going to start sinking in," I say smiling as I settle into my seat.

" Well put it out of your mind, besides we have a party to plan or did you forget?" he asks and I sigh pulling open my planner, flipping to January fourth which is circled in red pen multiple times.

" Of course I didn't forget. Its only going to be the biggest party of the year. Luckily for you I was able to get invitations mailed out before we left for Japan, and as soon as we get home I am confidant that someone will have a list put together, of everyone who rsvp'd, and those who graciously declined the offer, which lets face it, no one would decline," I say caught slightly off guard by Michael's warm laughter, "What could possibly be so funny?"

" You are just so adorable when you go into serious assistant mode," he says flicking a finger lightly down my nose.

" Yeah well you didn't hire me for my good looks," I muse turning my attention back to the papers in front of me.

" Oh really? And how do you know that? After all, all I had to go on was a picture and Jay's words of praise," he teases and I shake my head. Sure, some other people would hire people based off looks alone, deciding that their appearance would help somehow raise them just a little bit higher, or maybe because they are so self-centered that they couldn't allow themselves to be seen with anyone who was less than attractive, but not Michael.

" I know that because you're a perfectionist, but at the same time you have so many things running through your head at any given time that you couldn't possibly get things organized and done without someone who will take everything one step at a time. It also helps that I can keep up," I murmur making a side note to have the caterer make Michael's favorite cake.

" You think you have me all figured out don't you?" he teases and I chuckle looking up at him.

" I don't think Michael, I know I do. Now, what do you say we stop talking about brilliant assisting skills and you tell me exactly what you want for this party," I say laughing when he rolls his eyes before snatching the paper from my hands.

* * *

" Carly-Ann, Carly-Ann, oh beautiful daughter of mine," I call out in a sing song voice. Home barely twenty four hours and all ready she has settled into the position of little princess of Neverland. How that girl can get people wrapped so tightly around her little fingers I will never understand, or question, " Hey, Max, have you seen Carly-Ann?" Max turns his eyes lighting with laughter.

" Last time I saw munchkin she was in the library reading with Janet," Max says and I smile at him.

" Thanks Max," I say walking towards the library. I pause outside of the door when I hear Janet's soft voice floating through the room, and peak around the corner, smiling when I see my daughter curled in Janet's lap, one of her small hands pillowing her cheek as her other hand plays with her hair. I recognize the sleepy look in her eyes and now that in just a few moments she will be out like a light.

_"What moves me so deeply about this sleeping little prince is his loyalty to a flower, the image of a rose shining within him like a flame within a lamp, even when he's asleep. And I realized he was even more fragile than I thought. Lamps must be protected. A gust of wind can blow them out," _Janet reads pausing to look down at Carly-Ann a soft smile pulling at her lips before she brushes a soft kiss to her forehead, softly shutting the book.

" Hey," I murmur stepping in to gather Carly-Ann into my arms, " Thank you."

" It was no problem," she says, " She is so sweet. She reminds me of Michael in ways."

" How so?" I ask, rocking steadily back and forth as I study her face.

" For example, The Little Prince is one of Michael's favorite books, and it's one of hers also. They have similar tastes when it comes to well, just about everything," she says, smiling as she lovingly runs a hand across Carly-Ann's hair, " I think in a way he see's himself as the narrator, getting rushed into growing up, but the truth is Michael is, and always will be The Little Prince," she murmur and I smile.

" I would probably agree, but I haven't read it," I say and before I can leave the room she slips the book under my arm.

" Read it, I think you'll learn a lot from it," she offers and I nod my head turning to take my daughter to her room to lay her down for her nap.

* * *

" Michael," I call out as I walk through the darkened kitchen, " Michael, where are you? Now is not the time to pull a disappearing act you know, I have to get Carly-Ann into bed, in case you've forgotten tomorrow is the ball and she needs her sleep, besides we have a few more things to go over." I shake my head as I walk from the kitchen and decide to try the library. Those two seem to spend a lot of time together in that room, their heads together as Michael reads to her, taking her to far away lands full of fantasy and make believe. I walk into the library, finding that it too is strangely deserted. I lean against the door sighing, my exhaustion quickly catching up to me. I close my eyes letting myself drift slowly.

" Dani," someone says a warm hand on my shoulder making me scream and jump. I turn quickly and find Michael standing behind me an amused look on his face, " Didn't mean to scare you."

" No it was my fault, I was just," I trail off shrugging my shoulders realizing that I have no excuse to feed him.

" Your just dead on your feet. Come on," he says taking my hand as he leads me to the couch.

" Michael, I cant," I murmur trying to fight the fact that my body relaxes into the comfort the couch offers me, " I have to get Carly-Ann to bed, and tomorrow is such a busy day. There's over seeing the set up and decorating, making sure the caterers have everything that they need."

" Don't worry about any of that, I all ready tucked Carly-Ann in," he says, his hand running under my hair to rub the back of my neck, " You have the day off tomorrow."

" What are you talking about?" I ask, turning my head to look at him.

" You heard me the first time Dani. You've been working so hard for months, and you deserve a day off. You are not going to be doing any work whatsoever come tomorrow, all you have to worry about is getting you and Carly-Ann ready for the party," he says chuckling slightly.

" Michael, I have to work, its my job remember?" I murmur, my words slightly slurred as he scoots over on the couch pulling me down so that my head is pillowed on his lap, his fingers running through my hair.

" Not tomorrow, tomorrow your going to be my…" his voice drifts off as my eyes flutter closed, feeling completely relaxed by the steady movement of his fingers in my hair.

* * *

" Isn't that just the sweetest thing you've seen in your life," a soft voice clouds my head, slowly waking me. I blink my eyes open slowly, Janet and Carly-Ann's faces swimming into focus, causing me to let out a small yelp as I roll away from Michael's arms, finding myself falling onto the carpeted floor of the library.

" Oh, ouch," I groan laughing slightly as I rub my backside, only to be met with my daughter and Janet's peeling laughter.

" What a wake up call huh?" Michael asks as he rubs sleep blurred eyes and peers down at me from the couch. My face flushes as I get to my feet.

" Yeah well, I shouldn't have fallen asleep in here," I murmur taking Carly-Ann's hand in mine, " I should probably go change and get ready to start work, see you in twenty minutes." I walk from the library feeling so embarrassed that I wish I could just stay hidden away in my room for the day.

" Mama, what's wrong?" Carly-Ann asks as I set her down with a coloring book so that I can take a shower.

" Nothing baby," I say pressing a soft kiss to her head before gathering a change of clothes and heading into the bathroom.

I let the hot water run over my skin as I try to drown away the memory of last night, and more so this morning. I never meant to fall asleep with Michael. I mean sure, we've slept in the same bed a few times, but he was always gone before anyone else woke up, which kind of stung, yet at the same time I understood why. I'm sure it would look bad to people, not anyone who was close to us, but if a stranger were to find us in what might be considered a _'compromising' _position, the news papers and tabloids would have a field day. Most importantly, at least for me, I never wanted Carly-Ann to find us that way because I wouldn't want her imagination to run away with her. Of course I know how she looks at Michael. I close my eyes and remember.

' _Mama,' Carly-Ann's questioning voice calls to me and I look down at her, where she sits with a stack of paper and her favorite crayons. _

' _Hmm?' I ask turning my eyes back to the itinerary in my hands. _

' _Do you think Michael likes me?' she asks and I feel the papers slipping through my fingers as I look down at her, her huge blue eyes shining at me. I drop down next to her, wincing only slightly as my sore ribs protest as I pull her into my lap. _

' _Of course he does baby. Michael more than likes you baby, he loves you, very much,' I say brushing a golden lock from her face, ' What makes you ask a question like that?' She shrugs her slender shoulders looking away from me. _

' _Do you think he would be my Daddy?' she asks her voice so soft and innocent my heart drops into my stomach as my breath hitches. _

' _Oh baby, I don't, I mean. I think Michael would like that very much, but it's more complicated than that honey,' I say fighting for the right words to say to her. _

' _I don't see why it should be. He loves me, and you, and we love him and that's all that matters in the end. It's all about love, l-o-v-e," she coo's as she turns back to her picture, the words she spoke ringing true, and familiar. After all, that's something Michael says, all the time._

I snap out of the memory fumbling to turn the water off. Yes, Carly-Ann wants Michael to be her father, and I spoke the truth to her when I told her that Michael would like that. I wouldn't lie to her, not about that. Michael loves her, deeply. She is number one in his life, just as she is number one in mine. And there lies the problem. By allowing myself to give into Michael, give into what I feel for him, even the slightest little bit is not only setting myself up for a hard fall, but my daughter also, and I cant let that happen. Not now, not ever.

* * *

True to my word, twenty minutes later I leave Carly-Ann in the capable and all to willing hands of Katherine, Michael's mother, and make my way to find Michael. I smile as I walk through the dining room, reveling in the work all ready done. It's going to be a fairy tale, just the way Michael wanted it. I find Michael standing in his office talking with Janet and Rebbie and clear my throat lightly to get his attention.

" Hey, I just saw the work that their doing in the dining room," I say settling on the corner of the couch, " It's beautiful."

" I know its going to be fantastic," Michael says smiling, " Where's Carly-Ann?"

" Your mother has her, I just wanted to see you real quick, to remind you that guests will start arriving at around seven thirty. Now I'll leave you three to your own devices, I have to get to work," I say giving Janet and Rebbie a quick hug before turning to leave.

" Uhm Dani," Michael says and I turn slowly fighting for control as blood threatens to rush to my face, evidence of my nervousness, " Did you forget?"

" Forget what?" I ask confused by the humorous glint in his eyes.

" I told you last night, you aren't working tonight," he says laughing when all I can do is stand and stare at him. I search my mind trying to remember any mention of my day off. A vague memory comes to mind of him telling me something along those lines right before telling me something else, I just cant seem to think of it. " You're my date tonight remember?" I shake my head furiously at him rousing laughter from everyone in the room.

" All right big brother," Janet chides lightly, " Let her be. We will go do, girly things, see you at seven thirty." And before I can demand to be allowed to work, or to graciously reject the idea of being Michael's date, Janet and Rebbie pull me from the room their laughter floating around me as my nerves fray at the idea of what's to come tonight.

* * *

I stare at my reflection in the mirror, reveling in the material laying over my body. The dress was a surprise. I had picked one out myself, bought it and everything, only to have Janet inform me that there had been a change in red silk lays beautifully, the black beads and rhinestones shining brightly under the light. Of course, Michael would pick the most beautfiul dress ever made for a night like tonight.

" Wow," a voice calls from behind me and I turn my head finding Kyle and Brandon leaning against the doorway.

" Brandon, Kyle," I murmur picking up the puffy skirt of my dress to walk towards them.

" You look amazing Dani," Brandon says gathering me in his arms. I linger in the embrace, missing the connection, the familiarity that is my big brothers.

" Thank you," I whisper, turning to hug Kyle, " You two don't look too bad yourselves."

" Well, what are we waiting for there's a party raging down stairs," Kyle says taking my hand in his.

" Where's Carly-Ann?" I ask looking around the hall way for my daughter.

" Mom has her," they say in unison and I smile, linking arms with my older brother's letting them lead the way.

* * *

I walk slowly and steadily down the stairs my brothers at my side, and I cant help but gasp slightly when I see how the house has been transformed into a fairy tale. Only that isn't right, Neverland is and always will be just that, a fairy tale but this is different, a whole new level. Twinkling lights flicker around the room, and candles dance, casting shadows across the walls and floor. I smile slowly when I see my Mom standing with Michael, both of them thoroughly wrapped up in whatever animated story that Carly-Ann is telling them. I pause love coursing through me as I watch three of the most important people in my life, standing together. The breath catches in my throat when Michael looks up over everyone's head and smiles at me, his rich brown eyes sparkling under the light.

" Well this is where we take our leave, your date is making his way over," Kyle says hugging me as he walks away.

" He's right, little sister. Oh, and have fun, okay? Now its time for me to go dance with the prettiest girl at the party," Brandon says brushing a kiss to my cheek before shaking hands with Michael and walking straight towards Carly-Ann.

" M'lady," Michael says bowing his head gracefully, a few black tendrils falling in his face as he holds his hand out to me. I smile softly putting my palm against his.

" Good sir," I bow curtsy dramatically, giggling softly when he pulls me upright and spins me slowly out onto the dance floor.

" You look beautiful Daniella," he murmurs his lips a breath away from my ear.

" Thank you, for everything Michael. I want to apologize," I say looking up at him from under my lashes, " For the cold act earlier this morning. I just worry that Carly-Ann will read too far into it."

" Dani, you don't have to apologize I understand," he says his hand coming up to brush the hair from my face, " But you have to understand that I have every intention of marrying Carly-Ann's mother one day." I blink furiously, his words seeming to take their sweet time to sink in.

" What? Michael, wha-" the words rush out of my mouth as I shake my head at him turning and walking away.

* * *

I plaster a smile on my lips and nod when people smile at me. My chest feels like its on fire as I hold my breath searching for an escape.

" Dani?" a questioning voice calls to me and I turn finding my mother her eyes lit with worry, " Honey what's the matter?"

" I have to get out of here," I murmur my words straining as I do the best that I can to stifle the tears that threaten to spill over. Wordlessly she wraps an arm around my waist as we walk down the hall, the sounds of the party growing distant as I lead her into the library and shut the door behind us. I press my back against the cold wood and a hand against my galloping heart trying to keep myself together.

" Sweetheart, what's wrong?" she urges taking my elbows in her hands, " Tell me what hurts."

" Michael, he, he just said, he has every intention of marrying me," I stammer my eyes blurring with hot tears.

" What?" she asks her face filling with shock. I take a deep breath and look up at her.

" Michael and I fell asleep in here last night, and Carly-Ann and Janet found us there this morning," I say pointing towards the couch, " And I was kind of cold to Michael. I have been trying so hard for Carly-Ann's sake, to not get too far into things with him, and its been hard, and it hurts, because I love him Momma. I do, and he loves Carly-Ann, and well I don't have to explain the way she feels about him, its written all over her face."

" Darling, come sit," she says leading me to the same couch Michael and I had slept on just last night, " Listen, love comes around once in your life, one chance, and when your soul mate walks into your life you know that they are the one for you."

" I thought that about Nathan Momma, and we all know how well that worked out," I murmur, brushing my fingers under my eyes to catch a few stray tears.

" True, but Michael isn't Nathan, Dani. I wasn't happy when you took this job Daniella. You know that, and I was even more infuriated when you and Carly-Ann got into that accident a few months ago. I was more than prepared to bring the wrath of hell down on Michael's head for it, and then I saw him, sitting in the hospital room with Carly-Ann, holding her hand, talking to her and comforting her. Then you want to know what I saw?" she asks and I nod my head slightly, " When she fell asleep, I watched him cry. I heard him apologizing to her, telling her that he would spend the rest of his life making it up to her. I forgave him the moment I saw him with her, and I started loving him when I watched him sit next to you for a week, everyday and every single night he sat at your side, holding your hand, talking to you, coaxing you back to him, to us. So let me tell you something Daniella James, if that isn't love, I don't know what is."

" But Mom-" my words trail off when she shakes her head taking my face in her hands.

" Listen to me Daniella, and listen good. I was lucky enough to find my soul mate and I got to love him for as long as God saw fit, and I will be damned if I let my daughter and her stubbornness get in the way of her being able to do the same," she says pressing a soft kiss to my forehead, " Fallow your heart DanI, and you just might find that it will lead you right where you need to go. Take a few minutes, compose yourself, fix your pretty make up and let your heart lead the way my sweet girl."

" Mom," I whisper when she reaches for the door handle, and she casts a look over her shoulder, " Thank you, for everything."

* * *

I take a last fleeting look in the mirror, satisfied that my tears didn't wreak too much havoc on my make up. I smooth my hands down my dress, and push back out into the party. I stand in a shadowed corner, listening to the music. A slow melody plays, all strings, and my heart soars when I see at the center of the dance floor my daughter, and the man that I am helplessly and madly in love with dance together. And it all clicks into place. Everything my mother said to me not twenty minutes ago makes perfect sense. When its your soul mate you'll know. I stare at Michael and its like I'm breathing for the first time, seeing with unclouded eyes the beauty that the world has to offer. I walk slowly through the crowd standing on the edge of the dance floor watching a flurry of motion as people dance, and smile when Carly-Ann turns shining eyes towards me her smile blooming wildly.

" Momma," Carly-Ann calls running towards me, " You have to dance with Michael, Momma."

" Oh baby, I think your doing a good enough job for the both of us," I say smiling as I run a finger down the bridge of her nose cursing the fact that her smile fades slightly.

" Well I have to dance with Uncle Kyle now," she urges pulling me towards Michael. I smile shaking my head when Michael fluidly takes me into his arms spinning me out and pulling me in getting a giggle to float from Carly-Ann's lips.

" I'm sorry, for leaving the way that I did," I murmur staring up at Michael.

" You seem to be apologizing a lot tonight Dani," Michael whispers back to me, brushing his thumb across my cheek, his eyes narrowing as he studies my eyes. " You've been crying." I nod my head slightly my throat thickening threateningly.

" Can we talk about it, later?" I ask blinking furiously, " For now I just want to live in the fairy tale that you created here, even if its just a borrowed one."

" A borrowed one? And what kind of fairy tale would you like to have as your own Danielle?" he asks and I rest my head against his chest not trusting myself to speak out loud knowing that if I did every foolish dream I have been holding inside of me would come tumbling out, along with a whole new bout of fresh tears.

' _The kind of fairy tale where you would always be the prince.' _I think to myself closing my eyes as I let the music carry me away, to a place and time where everything I have dreamed of with Michael would magically be true


	8. Chapter 7: The Not So Happy Morning

**Author's Note: Hello everyone. So I realized that my schedule (laughs uncontrollably) wasn't the brightest idea on my part. It put so much pressure on me to get things done, which made me completely shut down. I mean completely. However once I forgot about the schedule creativity seemed to find me. So here's to everyone who is still reading my stories.**

** Chapter 7: The Not So Happy Morning After**

" **Come between a Mother and child, and be prepared to bring the wrath of hell down on yourself."-Every Mother that ever lived.**

**

* * *

**

" But I'm not sleepy," Carly-Ann insists and I try to stifle the bubbling giggle that threatens to spill out of me when she rubs her sleepy eyes.

" Sure you aren't and the sky isn't blue," I murmur setting her down on her bed, kneeling down taking her shoes off one by one.

" Really, I'm not," she says yawning hugely and I cant help but to shake my head. The stubbornness is definitely from me. I take my time changing her, sliding a nightgown over her head, running a brush through her hair slowly, reveling in the silkiness of it. Moments like this, when I hold her close I sit in stunned silence that something so beautiful, innocent, and pure came from me. I hug her closely, rocking her gently before sliding her into her bed, pulling the covers over her sleeping form.

" I love you my sweet girl," I whisper kissing her forehead, " Sweet dreams." I breeze through the bathroom, shutting her door gently behind me. I smile softly as I enter my room, and stop short finding Michael sitting on the corner of my bed.

" Hi," I murmur wrapping my arms around myself suddenly nervous that we're so close, that we're breathing the same air, that if I really wanted too I could cross the room and kiss him if I got the nerve to do so.

" Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight?" Michael asks, his eyes shining brightly as he smiles.

" You may have mentioned it," I murmur blushing deeply as I rest my hand on my throat feeling the pulse drum against my fingertips.

" May have?" he asks surprised, " Well you are beautiful Dani. So beautiful. Not just in a pretty ball gown, but all the time. When you just wake up and you blink like an owl startled from a peaceful sleep, or when your deep in thought, and you get this crease between your eyes just here." I shiver slightly when his crosses to me and runs a finger down my forehead.

" Michael, earlier, when you said," I trail off when he lowers his face to mine, resting his forehead against mine.

" I meant what I said Dani, when I said I have every intention of marrying Carly-Ann's mother. You are it for me. The moment I saw you I think I knew," he murmurs and I take a deep breath trying to steady my shaking heart and resolve.

" Love at first sight doesn't exist Michael," I whisper looking up at him with blurry eyes.

" It does in my fairy tale," he whispers lowering his face, his lips pressing against mine in the sweetest and shyest first kiss that I have ever experienced in all of my life.

" Michael, please," I whisper pulling away from him pain coursing inside of me as he holds my face in his hands. Only it isn't just my face that he's holding, its my heart, and Carly-Ann's, " Life isn't a fairy tale, as much as I want it to be. Believe me, with you it would be so easy for life to be just that, but at the end of the day it isn't."

" Tell me what has you so hesitant Daniella, give me one good reason why you don't want this," he says backing away from me to sit on the edge of the bed his face the picture of brokenness.

" A couple of months ago, shortly after the accident, Carly-Ann and I sat downstairs at the table in the library. I was studying the itinerary for the tour, last minute things you know? Carly-Ann was coloring, and she looked up at me and she asked me a question," I say looking at him, " She asked me if you liked her, and it made me hurt, because I thought she knew that you love her. That wasn't the thing that caught me so off guard though. It was when she asked me if you would be her Dad someday." I watch his face, tears sliding down my cheeks as light crosses his face, flickering a sudden awareness in his eyes.

" Dani, you know that I love her more than anything in this world. I would trade all of this," he motions with his hands, " My life for her. You have to know that I would be the very best father that I could be to her," he says his voice pleading as he stares at me, " And I would be the best husband that I could be to you. My life was empty before you and Carly-Ann walked into my life. Sure I have money, things, crowds of people surrounding me all of the time, but it wasn't until the first moment I saw you, or the moment that Carly-Ann crawled into my lap to make sure that I wasn't going to turn into a werewolf, that my life had meaning. Everything fell into place when you two came into it. Don't you see? You are it for me. There is no one else. No one before you, or after you."

" Follow your heart and you'll find that it will take you where you need to go," I whisper, the words of my Mother echoing through me.

" What?" he asks his eyes narrowing in confusion.

" That's what my mom told me last night, when I told her that you said you have every intention of marrying me. She told me to follow my heart," I murmur walking to him, " It looks like my heart has always, will always, lead me to you."

" Dani," he murmurs taking me into his arms, hugging me closely to him, " I love you."

" I love you too Michael," I whisper kissing him deeply, finally feeling completely and irrevocably at peace.

* * *

I wake slowly, my body sated as I turn my head jumping slightly when I see Michael's face close to mine, and I smile slowly knowing that last night wasn't just a fairy tale dream that my mind cooked up after spending the entire night wrapped up in the one that Michael had created for me. I run my fingers along his face, enjoying the feel of his skin.

" Morning," Michael murmurs his lips curling softly to reveal perfect teeth.

" Morning," I whisper back pressing my lips to his, feeling the familiar heat coursing inside of me, humming in my blood.

" You look especially happy this morning," he says pushing up so that he rests on his elbow staring down at me.

" I am especially happy," I murmur, " I'm ecstatic actually because I thought this was all going to be a dream. That I would wake up and find that yesterday, that last night didn't really happen."

" Mmm, well believe it baby, it happened, a lot," he jokes and I playfully smack his arm blushing deeply.

" Stop it," I laugh loudly, squirming when he starts tickling me.

" Michael have you seen Dani," Max's booming voice vibrates through Michael's bedroom and I gasp clutching the sheet to my body, blushing so deeply that I fear the heat from my blood is going to cause internal combustion, " I, am so sorry, Dani, there's someone here to see you." I look over at him in confusion.

" What? Who?" I ask, motioning with my hand for him to turn around so that I can get dressed.

" I don't know, but he has something for you," he says and I pull Michael's shirt on buttoning it quickly. I rush down the hall way, Michael and Max's footsteps resounding behind me.

" Daniella James?" the stranger asks and I nod my head self-conscious about my ruffled appearance.

" Yes," I say, and he hands me a big envelope a sad smile on his face.

" You've bee served," he says and I stare at him in shock as he see's his way out the front door. I stare at the envelope in my hand, and my heart hammers wildly in my chest as I rip it open. My eyes flash over the front page and my stomach turns viciously before the papers flutter to the floor in front of me.

" Dani, what is it?" Michael asks grabbing me as I sway harshly, the room spinning and tilting.

" It's Nathanial, he's suing me for custody of Carly-Ann," I whisper struggling for air, "He wants to take my little girl away from me."

* * *

I sit staring out of the window in the library my heart aching, and I feel so cold. Even with the steaming mug of tea cupped between my hands, the icy feeling runs wildly through my blood.

" Baby, talk to me," Michael urges, and I blink blindly looking at him.

" Six years. He has been gone for six years. He beat me, told me he didn't want me or our child, and now all of a sudden he wants to waltz back into my life, into her life, and try to take her away," I say tears sliding down my face numbly.

" Dani, that isn't going to happen, I wont let it, ever," he says and I roll my eyes at him, shaking his hand off my shoulder.

" It isn't your choice to make Michael," I say pushing off the window seat, " You cant fix this. He is trying to take my daughter away from me, don't you get it? That's my child. My everything, and the scum bag sperm donor who was nowhere in sight for two thousand, one hundred and ninety days suddenly decides he wants to take a crack at being a father. How is that fair?"

" You counted the days?" he asks a slightly amused, " All right that isn't the point, the point is I know that I cant fix this Dani, but I can be here for you, for Carly-Ann, whatever you need. If you need the money to go away, you and Carly-Ann, I can do that. I can help you two disappear, if that's what you want," he says taking my shoulders in his hands.

" Are you crazy?" I ask trying to stop the tears from falling, " What your talking about is illegal."

" For you and Carly-Ann I would kill him if it would help," he mutters and I'm so shocked by the seriousness in his voice that I cant help but laugh.

" As heart warming and intriguing as that sounds, no," I murmur shaking my head, " I just, I need to think this through, one step at a time, that's what I'm best at."

" Well first things first, why don't we go get our daughter up and have some breakfast," he says as he starts pulling me from the room.

" Michael, you just said _'our' _daughter," I whisper stopping him in the mid-step.

" I'm, sorry, I just, it kind of slipped out," he stammers and I shake my head hugging him fiercely.

" No, its okay, it sounds, right," I say kissing him lightly before linking my fingers with his, walking with him to get _our _daughter up for the day.

* * *

I sit on the couch with Carly-Ann my fingers brushing through her hair as she stares at me and Michael.

" What's wrong?" Carly-Ann asks her voice ringing through out the room and I wince. I had been trying all morning to somehow forget, to make the truth out to be some sort of horrible and terrible nightmare.

" What do you mean sweetie? What makes you think something is wrong?" I ask my eyes flashing up to Michael's, and I find slight comfort in the fact that he looks as lost as I feel.

" Well this morning you made me chocolate chip pancakes with whip cream, and the only time you make me that is when something is wrong. Do I have to go to the doctor? Do I have to get shots again?" she asks her voice growing wild with unadulterated fear.

" No honey, you don't have to go to the doctor," I reassure her, pulling her into my lap.

" Then, what is it?" she asks her small voice urging me to tell her.

" I got some papers earlier today," I say taking a deep breath as I mask my face into the picture of smooth composure, " Your father is taking me to court for custody, of you."

" What does that mean?" she asks and I groan inwardly wishing that I wasn't sitting here at this moment having to explain to my six year old daughter that the father she never knew wants to take her away.

" It means that he wants to go live with him," I whisper my heart breaking slowly as the words fall from my lips, the reality of them swirling around me.

" What? He cant. I don't know him, I'm happy here with you and Mikey. I want to stay in Neverland, I don't want to leave, I hate him. He made you cry, and he never wanted me, I wont go, I wont, you cant make me," she screams hot tears rolling down her flushed cheeks as I tighten my hold on her waist.

" Shh baby, I wont let that happen, I promise. I promise, I am going to fight for you, with everything inside of me," I whisper, rocking her as she cries my face buried in her hair.

" We're going to fight for you Carly-Ann," Michael says kneeling down in front of us, his big hands reaching out to cup her face between his palms.

" Pr-promise," Carly-Ann chokes out, her words hitching over her sobs.

" I promise," he murmurs taking her into his arms and I watch with a broken heart as Michael comforts my little girl, and I wish with everything inside of me that I could make this go away.

* * *

**Michael's POV**

I stand in the door way of Carly-Ann's room and watch as she lovingly and carefully brushes her dolls hair, her face the picture of peace, and yet something clouds her young eyes. Something that she shouldn't have to feel. Something no child should ever experience. Fear.

" Knock, knock," I call lightly tapping on the door frame. She looks up slowly, casting a look over her shoulder in a movement that reminds me so much of her mother it's staggering.

" Hi Mikey," Carly-Ann whispers a soft smile haunting her lips before she turns back to her doll. I cross the room, lowering myself to the floor so that I'm sitting across from her, watching her closely.

" You didn't come find me after dinner for your nightly story," I murmur, " What's on your mind little one?"

" I'm scared Mikey," she whispers, tears welling in her eyes and my heart breaks inside of my very chest, " I don't want to go live with Nathan."

" Honey what are you talking about?" I ask her gathering her into my lap.

" I heard Mama on the phone, talking to Grandma, and she said that if worst comes to worst I would have to go live with Nathan, and I don't want too, he isn't my daddy, you are," she confesses blushing madly as tears start rolling down her angelic face.

" All right listen to me Carly-Ann Sophia James, your mom would never let that happen, she is going to fight for you the hardest that she can, and so am I. I promised you that I wouldn't let anything happen to you sweetheart, and that's a promise I will keep forever," I reassure her hugging her close.

" Will you tuck me in tonight?" she asks and I smile as I rest my head on hers.

" Of course I will sweetie," I say, and I get up setting her on the floor, " I will be back in ten minutes, I'm going to go get a book, you get your pajamas on, brush your teeth, and climb into bed."

" Okay," she whispers and I walk out of the room, my chest burning as I make my way quickly to my room for the my old weathered copy of The Wonderful Wizard of Oz, which at the moment is Carly-Ann's favorite book. I shut the door quietly behind me and sink down to the floor, grasping the book hard against my chest as hot tears course down my face and wet my lips, praying that I can keep my promise.


	9. Chapter 8: Face To Face With The Devil

**Author's Note: See, I told you that I inspiration found me :D**

** Chapter 8: Face To Face With The Devil**

" **The hardest yet most fulfilling thing to do, is to face your worst fear and laugh in its face."-Anonymous.**

* * *

I pace the living room nervously, popping my head up every few seconds to see if anyone has come into the driveway, and everytime I see that no one new is there I sigh heavily and continue my pacing. My mind wanders, to just a little over an hour ago when Mom, Brandon, and Kyle came to pick Carly-Ann up for what they promised was going to be a day of fun, with a trip to Disneyland no less, to take my daughter as far away from this living nightmare that we're in.

" You keep pacing like that your going to run a hole in the carpet," Michael's voice calls from behind me and I stop moving peering down at the clear mark of my nervousness.

" Good thing you need new carpet," I murmur, tensing only slightly when he wraps strong arms around me in a tight hug.

" I know that what I am about to say is pointless, but you need to try and relax Dani," he murmurs in my ear and I know that he's right. The truth is I want to just relax, but how can I, when any moment now a lawyer will be showing up to help me fight for my daughter? I shudder at that and feel the all too familiar sting of tears behind my eyes, letting a stream of soft curse words under my eyes.

" How is this possible Michael? After so long, why come back now? He wasn't there for any of it. My pregnancy, labor, and everything after that. So how in the world is it that he can just wake up one day and decide that he wants to be a part of it all now?" I ask, turning to look at him. His eyes are dark, shadows marring his beautiful skin underneath, proof of the many restless nights that he's had since I got the news.

" I don't know baby, but we'll figure this out, together," he murmurs resting his forehead to mine. I close my eyes and take a deep breath, my heart skipping a beat when I hear a car pulling up outside.

" She's here," Michael whispers, brushing a soft kiss to my forehead before going to the door.

" Jamie," Michael says his voice light as he swoops down hugging the petite blonde fiercely, and I cant stop the flash of jealousy that comes over me. I smother it quickly. This is definately not the time to be worried, jealous no less, about Michael wrapping his arms, my arms, around another woman. A beautiful woman.

" Michael, its been too long," the woman says, her voice a sweet southern rasp.

" Well I have been a little busy with the tour," he says wrapping an arm around his companion, pulling a velvet giggle from her.

" Very true," she says and I clear my throat lightly, pulling them away from their conversation.

" Oh, sorry. Daniella James, James Colbert," Michael says and I quirk an eyebrow at him before turning towards James.

" I was named for my Daddy," she says reaching a hand out to me, " Please just call me Jamie."

" Oh well then please call me Dani," I say walking towards the couch. I sit quietly, crossing my legs, nervously fidgeting with my fingers, forcing me to wipe my damp palms over my jeans.

" Michael hasn't told me much, about what's going on, but I figure it must be a doozy if he's calling me for legal assistance," Jamie says pulling a yellow legal pad and pen from her briefcase.

" Yeah, well, its pretty complicated, I don't know where to start," I say stumbling over my words, feeling suddenly overwhelmed by all of this.

" Just start at the beginning," she says placing her hand over mine squeezing lightly. I let out a deep breath and smile.

" Okay, the beginning," I murmur nodding my head feeling completely at ease the moment that Michael sits next to me and takes my hand in his.

* * *

Two and half hours later I watch as Jamie studies the notes that she's made, and I run my hands nervously through my hair.

" So what do you think?" I ask, " Do I have a shot at beating him in court?"

" Absolutely," Jamie says at length looking up at me an unfamiliar light in her eyes, " You've been the sole provider for Carly-Ann since before she was born, you've done it all on your own. You have maintained full time work, you went to school, she's getting an education. I think we have a damn good case Dani." I close my eyes as they flood, ashamed of the overwhelming emotions that I feel.

" I'm sorry," I cry, burying my face in my hands.

" Daniella, don't be sorry. What your going through is every single parents nightmare. To think that someone who hasn't been a part of the child's life can suddenly show up and decide that they want to take that all away is horrifying, but my job is, if you will let me represent you, to show beyond a shadow of a doubt that you are the best decision for raising your daughter. And you have something that Nathan doesn't have," she says, and I look up at her confused, " You have the proof that your the best choice. You've been doing it, and succeeding beautifully, don't forget that."

" I would be very happy if you represented me, though I need to know how much this is going to cost," I say taking the glass of water that Michael is holding out to me.

" You don't need to worry about that," she says, and before she can finish the thought Michael clears his throat.

" That's right, I'm taking care of everything," Michael says sitting next to me, taking my hand in his.

" Michael, I cant let you do that," I say prying my fingers from his to pace the room.

" Daniella," he says sternly and I whirl around glaring at him.

" I'm serious Michael. This is my fight, not your yours. I wont have you footing the bill," I say annoyance bubbling in my blood.

" Daniella be reasonable," he says shaking his head getting to his feet to show Jamie to the door.

" Dani, I'll be in touch, very soon. I will have to arrange to interview your family, and of course Carly-Ann. My secretary will be calling you in the next few days," Jamie says letting herself out of the door, probably sensing that things were about to take a turn for the worst.

" Thank you Jamie, for everything," I say giving a stiff wave. I lower my hand slowly as Michael closes the door and turns to me, his smile faltering slowly when he looks at me.

" What?" he asks his brown eyes lighting with confusion.

" I appreciate that your trying to help me Michael," I say, " However I do not appreciate you treating me like a child in front of people. I'm not a child, and I can, and will pay for my own lawyer."

" Dani what are you talking about? I wasn't treating you like a child," he says his voice growing soft.

" Yes you were," I say throwing my hands up, " _'Dani be reasonable.' _Seriously Michael? I am more than reasonable. I think through all of this mess I have been doing a damn fine job of handling myself, and if you want to go through this with me, then go through it with me. Be at my side. Don't try and stand in front of me to try and protect me, don't coddle me, just be with me."

" Honey, I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to coddle you, I just," he says running his hands over his black curls, " I just wanted to help."

" And I love you for that Michael, I do," I say the anger in me quickly dissipating, as I walk towards him and wrap my arms around him, " But I don't need a knight in shining armor." I settle my head against his chest finding instant comfort in the weight of his arms around me, the sound of his heart beat in my ear.

" Okay," he whispers, stroking a hand down my hair, " Then I'll just be with you."

* * *

" Carly-Ann, its time to go," I call out sliding my feet into my heels. I listen closely for a response and when I'm met with silence I sigh heavily walking towards her bedroom.

" Carly-Ann? Honey?" I turn a slow circle in her room before walking into the hall.

" We're in here," Michael's voice floats through the hallway, and I smile faintly walking towards Michaels room. I lean against the door jam, looking at Carly-Ann who, in her prettiest purple dress, is curled up against Michael's side is listening intently as Michael reads, his voice weaving a story of far off lands and fairy tales.

" Hey you two, we have to go, the meeting with the lawyers is in half an hour," I say when Michael pauses his reading and looks up at me.

" Okay," Michael murmurs nodding his head, " We'll finish the story tonight." I take Carly-Ann's hand and help her slide off the bed, kneeling down to straighten her dress.

" You ready to go baby?" I ask, brushing a hand over her perfectly curled golden locks.

" I guess," Carly-Ann whispers shrugging her shoulders lightly. I take her face in my hands, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

" Hey, you remember what I told you. They are just going to ask you some questions and you tell them the truth, and if you get scared, I'll be there, and so will Michael, okay?" I ask waiting to watch for her to shake her head, " All right, lets go."

* * *

" Miss. James?" A soft voice asks when we walk into the law offices of Colbert and Mitchell. I nod at the receptionist and point to the chairs behind me showing Carly-Ann where to sit with Michael.

" Hi, sorry we're late, we hit a little traffic on the way in," I say and she smiles with understanding.

" That's understandable. It will be just a few minutes," she says motioning to the chairs. I walk over to where Michael and Carly-Ann sit, but before I can take a seat myself the door opens revealing Jamie.

" Daniella, Michael," Jamie says, " and sweet girl." I smile at the way Carly-Ann beams up at Jamie, and take her hand leading her in the direction that Jamie walks.

" I'm going to show you to the room that Carly-Ann and Michael can wait in until it's Carly-Ann's turn," she says and I nod my head tightening my hold on my daughters hand. We walk into a smaller room, full of toys, and I take Carly-Ann's jacket off, folding it and laying it on the arm of the couch.

" Okay sweetie, Its going to be my turn first and then they will come get you and Michael okay?" I ask, hugging her tightly.

" Okay," she whispers and I stand up, smoothing my pencil skirt and white blouse. Michael hugs me quickly, pressing a soft kiss to my lips before I follow Jamie to the office.

" Nervous?" Jamie asks, and I look at her as her hand pauses over the office door.

" Terrified," I murmur nodding my head to show her that despite the fear that is slowly building inside of me, I'm ready to get this part of this whole ordeal to be over.

I stand in shocked silence when across from the rather large and shiny wooden desk in Jamie's office sits not only Nathan's lawyer Mr. Ethan Smyth, but Nathan. A familiar punch of burning anger and fear hits my stomach and it takes everything inside of me not to double over from the shock of his presence.

" Ahh, so nice to see that Miss. James could join us," Mr. Smyth remarks sarcastically and Jamie gives a cold chuckle.

" Traffic," Jamie says, pulling my chair out for me.

" Dani," Nathan says slowly, his familiar voice sending chills down my spine. I incline my head at him, not daring to yet trust my voice.

" Well now that we're all here lets just get this over with shall we. Let the record show that the deposition for case number one, one, nine, dash, seven, four, six, B was started at three eleven p.m on January sixteenth, nineteen, ninety-three," Jamie says, tucking her chair under the table.

" Miss. James," Mr. Smyth says smiling slowly as he looks at me from across the table, " How old are you?"

" Twenty-Two," I answer clearly and honestly, finding courage in the fact that my voice is strong.

" And in what year was your daughter, the child in question, born?" he asks, and I fight the urge to roll my eyes at him.

" Nineteen eighty-seven."

" The month and date please."

" Doesn't your client know?" I ask, sarcasm dripping in my voice. I cant help but find some satisfaction when Jamie barely restrains her laughter.

" Just answer the question."

" I'm sorry. January twenty-second, nineteen eighty-seven."

" All right. Can you tell me why you refused my client any sort of visitation with his daughter?"

" He never asked for it before now."

" Is it true that you left the day that you told him you were pregnant? That he went out to get dinner, and when he returned you had packed your things and left?"

" Only after he beat me and told me that he wanted nothing to do with me or my _'mistake.'_ Yes."

" Is there proof of this supposed beating? A police report? Pictures perhaps?"

" No."

" Is it true that you have ignored every attempt that my client has made in the last five years to establish some sort of relationship with his daughter?"

" I was never aware of any attempt to open lines of communication. I lives with my Mother until I finished two years of college, after that I moved into my own home not five miles from my Mother. Never once in the last five and a half years, before now, has he ever asked or tried to contact my daughter, or myself."

" You are aware that Carly-Ann is my clients daughter as well. You keep referring to her as _'my'_ daughter."

" Biologically yes, she is his daughter as well, however, she is, and always will be, my daughter. Sperm doesn't make a Father."

" I would like to let the record show that the defendant is cold and callous when referring to my client, one Nathan Colin Christianson. That's all the questions we have for Daniella."

" Let the record show that a short recess was taken at three forty five p.m." Jamie says, pushing away from the table, leading me out of the room.

* * *

I follow Jamie down the hall and into a bathroom and wait until she closes the door behind us.

" You did so good," Jamie proclaims, hugging me quickly, " I am so proud of you."

" I wanted to rip into him," I say, finally feeling my body shake, " Why didn't you tell me he would be here."

" Because I knew if you did that you would be petrified," she says, handing me a wet paper towel to wipe my face with.

" Good call," I murmur, dreading the fact that Carly-Ann is going to have to come face to face with her the man who helped create her, and there isn't anything I can do about it.


	10. Chapter 9: Afraid

** Chapter 9: Afraid**

" **Feeling afraid is a normal human emotion. As normal as breathing. It's what you do about being afraid that will make or break you."-Unknown.**

* * *

I watch Carly-Ann sleeping, one arm flung over her purple hippo and the other hand resting under her cheek, and my heart aches. Tomorrow's the day that I go into court and fight for my daughter.

" She asleep?" Michael's soft voice murmurs from beside me and I nod, turning so that my body is pressed next to his, one arm around his waist while my head rests on his chest.

" What if this is the last time that I get to watch her sleep?" I ask, my voice breaking as hot tears of fear burn in my eyes.

" Dani," he whispers his arm tightening around me as he leads me from Carly-Ann's room, down the hall to his room, " Sit." I climb up onto his bed, bracing my back against the head board, pulling my knee's to my chest.

" I'm scared Michael. Scared because tomorrow can be the day that someone takes Carly-Ann away from me," I say burying my face in my hands.

" Baby," he whispers pulling me into his lap, " That isn't going to happen."

" You don't know that. What if the judge feels that I was wrong for never making the effort to find Nathanial and introducing him to his daughter? What if the judge is sympathetic with him and decides I'm not doing a good enough job on my own," I cry, my body racking with sobs, " It isn't fair Michael. She's my little girl. The reason I get up every morning, the reason I work so hard. Having her is what has pushed me to be the person that I am. He was never there. He missed ever moment, the big ones, and the small ones. Now all of a sudden he can just up and decide he wants to take a shot at being a Dad? Does he not realize the emotional rollercoaster this is putting Carly-Ann through? Does he even care? You didn't see him Michael, at the deposition. He looked the same. Same hair, eyes, same everything, right down to the gleam of coldness in his eyes. I cant allow my daughter to be subjected to him. Carly-Ann, she's bright, pure, innocent, and being around Nathanial, that will only drain that from her. How can this be happening? What did I do wrong? Is it because I got to comfortable? Was it wrong to think because I was finally doing a job I love, Carly-Ann is happy and loved more than any other child in the world, that a man loves me and I love him, that everything was going to be okay for once?"

" Shh, Dani, it's going to be okay," he says lifting my face to his, " You aren't being punished Daniella. Your being tested. Everyone is tested in life. Sometimes they are small, inconsequencal tests, and then there are the big one's. The one's that will change you, help shape you. But I can promise you that everything is going to work out."

" How do you know?" I ask, staring at him as he wipes the tears from my face.

" I just do," he whispers, " Something inside of me tells me that everything is going to be okay."

" I hope your right Michael," I whisper curling up in his lap and holding on for dear life, because right now he is the only thing that makes any sense.

* * *

I stare in the mirror, trying to collect myself, but its proving to be nearly impossible as I fight another wave of tears.

" Dani, are you okay?" Janet's voice calls through the bathroom door causing me to jump as I turn and fumble with the lock and throw the door open.

" Janet," I say throwing my arms around her, " What are you doing here?"

" You really think that you, Michael, and Carly-Ann were going to go through this alone?" she asks pulling away to look at me.

" What are you talking about?" I ask confusion setting in when she drags me from my room. I walk hand in hand with her down the stairs, and turn into the living room to find Rebbie, Katherine, my mom, Brandon, and Kyle all sitting and waiting, " What, what are you all doing here?"

" We're here for support. We're going to sit in the court room, right behind you," Brandon says getting to his feet, crossing the room to hug me. I hug him tightly feeling a renewed sense of hope.

* * *

" All right so like I've told you before this kind of proceeding is a little different then others. I will question you, as will Nathanial's lawyer, and vice-versa. Some other people will be questioned. Carly-Ann's pediatrician, the social worker. Your brothers and mother both have come to me and said they would like to make a statement. At the end of it all the judge will want to take Carly-Ann into his chamber to talk to her personally, and when that is done, you will be able to make your statement to the judge, as will Nathanial. And then we wait," Jamie says checking her watch as we walk through the court house.

" How long usually, does it take for a judge to come to a decisions," I ask stepping into the elevator.

" A few hours. I've never seen a judge take more than a day to come to a decision," she says running a hand over my shoulder. The elevator doors open and I take Carly-Ann and Michael's hands. It's now or never.

" I would like to call Daniella James to the stand," Jamie says, and I nod walking steadily to the front of the court room. I listen only half-heartedly as I'm sworn in. I'm floating somewhere between reality and dream as I wait for Jamie to start her line of questioning. So far everything has gone well. Everytime Nathanial's lawyer has tried to turn bad light on me, Jamie has been successful in turning it the other way around. Carly-Ann's pediatrician testified that she has always been a healthy child, right on target for physical and mental growth. The social worker testified that Carly-Ann is in a nurturing environment, with a lot of love, and is extremely bright for her age. Now it's my turn, and I'm just hoping that I don't drop the ball.

" Daniella," Jamie says leaning against the corner of the desk, " How old were you when you met Mr. Christianson?"

" I was fifteen and a half the first time that I saw Nathanial, but we didn't meet until a few weeks after I saw him hanging around my high school."

" And did you start dating right away?"

" Well he kept asking me out and I kept telling him no because I wasn't allowed to date until I was sixteen, but as soon as I turned sixteen we were dating."

" How was the relationship?"

" At the time I thought it was a dream come true."

" At the time? Can you elaborate on that?"

" Well, it wasn't until after we broke up that I realized things were never really right. He was jealous about everything. He didn't like the amount of time that I devoted to dancing, so I slowly pulled away from it. He didn't like the rules my mother laid down for us, so I started rebelling. He was very controlling."

" Can you tell us why you and Mr. Christianson ended up breaking up?"

" I had ran away from home and I was staying with him, and that's when I realized at first that things weren't as wonderful as I had thought they were. He would leave me alone a lot, and when he would come home he would be really distant. I found out I was pregnant and when I told him he got so mad. Said I was trying to ruin his life, that I was worthless, and then he proceeded to beat me, badly. I thought for sure he was going to kill me and the baby, but when it was over he just left. He just left me there. So I got up, packed my things and walked home. I never saw him again after that, until now."

" Your honor, there is no proof that this beating happened," Mr. Smyth speaks up.

" And your point? Miss. James was asked why she and Mr. Christianson seperated, and she answered the question. Miss. Colbert you may continue with you witness." Judge Lee Morgan says, his voice carrying an authoritative ring to it that makes me shiver.

" Thank you, your honor," Jamie says, " Daniella, has Nathanial ever tried contacting you before this, ever asked for a relationship to be established between him and Carly-Ann?

" No. In five and a half years, there has never been a phone call, card, letter. Nothing."

" You love your daughter don't you Daniella?"

" More than anything in this world."

" And because you love your daughter, would it be safe to say that you would do what is in her best interest?"

" Yes, I would."

" So would it also be safe to say that if you felt that it was in Carly-Ann's best interest to have a relationship with Nathanial that you would put aside whatever feelings that you may or may not have for him, and allow a relationship to be established?"

" Absolutely."

" Do you feel that it would be in Carly-Ann's best interest to have a relationship with Nathanial?" I take a deep breath and turn my eyes to Nathanial's, searching for any clue that he's changed, and instead I find the same cold, calculating stare he gave me the day that I told him I was pregnant.

" No."

" Thank you, that's all your honor."

" Mr. Smyth your witness," the judge says and I steel myself when Mr. Smyth steps away from his desk.

" Miss James," he says shoving a hand in his pocket, " You say that you left my client because he beat you. If this is the case, why in Carly-Ann's deposition did she say that she has seen you in the past crying when you would look at pictures of him?"

" For a long time I missed him. Well to be more specific I missed the man he was when we were first together. That man would have been a great father."

" Are you still in love with my client?" The question catches me so off guard that I don't have the time to stop the laughter from bubbling out of me.

" I'm sorry. No, I'm not."

" Can you tell me what the relationship is like between Carly-Ann and Michael?"

" Beautiful. Carly-Ann gravitated to Michael from the very beginning. She loves him, and he loves her. He has patience with her. He never tires of being around her. He is, in essence the father that she never had."

" The way you speak about Michael, is different. When you speak about Nathanial you have a cold demeanor, yet when you talk about Michael your face softens, your shoulders relax. Would it be safe to say your in love with Michael?"

" Objection, relevance your honor?"

" Your honor I have a reason for asking such a question."

" Then get to it. Miss. James, please answer the question."

" Yes. I am in love with Michael."

" So in love that you would deny my client a relationship with his daughter out of fear of losing Michael?"

" Absolutely not," I say completely disturbed by the way Mr. Smyth has taken his line of questioning, " I grew up with a wonderful father. He was, everything to me. My best friend. If I thought that Nathanial would be, could be that person for Carly-Ann I would put aside my personal animosity for Nathanial so that my daughter wouldn't miss out on that. However, Nathanial cannot be that for anyone, let alone a five year old little girl. He's a selfish, narcissistic, bully."

" But Michael is worthy of being that person for your daughter?"

" Yes."

" Even though Michael is constantly in the press, constantly working?"

" Mr. Smyth, I have worked and lived with Michael for almost seven months, and in those seven months I have worked harder than I ever have. As has Michael, but he has always made time for my daughter. She's been welcome to every rehearsal, every show. Even on the tour, he would always come and read to her every single night, despite how physically exhausted he was. He has been there for some of the scariest moments of my life. When Carly-Ann had to have an emergency appendectomy he was right there with me. When we were in a car accident three months ago he was there for her every day and night while I laid in I.C.U unconscious for a week. To be completely honest with you, Mr. Smyth, that's what a father does, and your client wasn't the one to do it. So yes Michael is exactly the right person to be Carly-Ann's father."

" No further questions."

" You may step down Miss. James." I nod my head as I get off the stand and take my seat next to Jamie once again.

" Great job, this is almost over Dani," Jamie whispers handing me a glass of water.

" I hope your right," I murmur, sipping from the glass as I watch Nathanial take the stand.

* * *

" Nathanial, can you walk us through the day that Daniella told you that she was pregnant?" Mr. Smyth asks and I watch as Nathanial sits up a little straighter and opens his mouth.

" I went out early that day, and spent most of it with some friends of mine, and when I came home I knew something was wrong. DanI, erm, Daniella, was really quiet, so I asked her what was going on. She started crying, which broke my heart because I didn't know what was wrong, and that's when she told me she was pregnant. I'll admit I was caught off guard. I didn't know what to say. I mean, I was only nineteen, and I didn't know the first thing about babies, but I held her, and I promised her that everything would be okay. I told her that I was going to get dinner, and I left. I went to Leo's, its this little Italian restaurant, where I took her on our first date. I even picked up a dozen roses, her favorite flower. I wanted to celebrate. The girl I loved was having my baby, and when I got home she was gone. All of her things, everything. It was like she disappeared into thin air," Nathanial says, his voice weakening at the end. I roll my eyes slightly. Mr. Smyth was a good couch, and Nathanial was a grade A student.

" Did you try getting in touch with Daniella after she left?"

" Yes. I tried calling her mother's house, but there was never any answer. I even went by there one day, about six months later but I couldn't find the courage to go to the door."

" Do you want a relationship with your daughter Nathanial?"

" More than anything in this world."

" That's all your honor."

" Miss. Colbert your witness."

I watch as Jamie gets to her feet, one hand sliding elegantly to the front pocket of her blazer, the other nonchalantly playing with the rope necklace around her throat. I notice the gleam in her eyes. I know that gleam. She's onto something, and I sit up just a little straighter in my seat, taking a deep breath as she begins her questioning.

" Mr. Christianson, you say that you went out the night that Daniella left to get dinner," Jamie says, " and when you came back she was gone. Now, if you were so excited and happy about Daniella having your baby, wouldn't you have gone out and tried to find her that night?"

" Yes."

" And yet there was no phone call made to Daniella's mother's house that night from you, you didn't come to the house, nothing?"

" I was hurt. I love that girl more than anything in this world and she just up and left me. I was scared, and confused."

" You were so hurt, scared, and confused, yet did you or did you not go out that night with a group of your friends and state that you were in fact happy that you were finally _'rid' _of her?"

" No."

" I will remind you Mr. Christianson that your under oath, and lying under oath is considered perjury."

" No I did not go out that night and brag that I was finally rid of her," he answers his voice growing angry.

" I would like to note that we have a sworn and signed statement from a Mr. Caleb Lewis, that on the day that Miss. James left Mr. Christianson he was in fact out with Caleb Lewis, Joshua Tanner, and a Matthew Gruber. It states that they drank, Mr. Christianson getting the most inebriated of the bunch and he proclaimed more than once he was glad to be rid of Miss. James. In fact, it is also in Caleb Lewis' statement that he always felt you didn't deserve Miss. James. Now I will ask you again Mr. Christianson, did you or did you not go out with your friends the night that Daniella left you and that you were happy about it?"

" Yes I did."

" Have you ever tried contacting Daniella about establishing a relationship with Carly-Ann?"

" Yes."

" When?"

" I don't know exact dates."

" Okay, guess around when you did try contacting Daniella." Nathanial squirms nervously in is seat as he brings his hands up to the podium, fidgeting with his fingers.

" I didn't," he murmurs and my eyes flash towards him.

" Excuse me? Can you repeat that?"

" I said I didn't. Okay? Jesus. I ran into a few of Daniella's friends a few years after she left. They said she had gone to college, they didn't say anything about a kid, so I figured she either aborted it, or put it up for adoption. I didn't think about it again until a few months ago when I saw Daniella, Michael, and Carly-Ann in a magazine. They looked so happy together, and it hurt. I realized in that moment that, that picture, should have been us." I stare at him, his eyes lit with real emotion this time and I cant help but feel some sympathy for him.

" That's all your honor."

" I would like to talk to Carly-Ann in my chambers for a few moments, if it would be all right with Miss. James that she comes to speak with me." The judge says and I nod my head before turning to nod at my Mom. I smile down at Carly-Ann and pray that this goes by as quickly as possible for her.

* * *

The minutes tick away slowly as I nervously drum my fingers on the desk. Carly-Ann has been in Judge Morgan's chambers for close to forty five minutes and with every second that ticks away I grow more and more impatient.

" Dani, you okay?" Jamie asks, and I shake my head.

" Does it usually take this long?" I whisper, my fingers tightening on the arms of my chairs.

" Sometimes. Listen. You did great, and everyone who spoke on your behalf did great, not to mention the fact that Nathanial lied on the stand, there's a pretty good chance that you are going to walk out of here with your daughter," she says rubbing my back comfortingly. My head snaps up when the door to the chamber opens and Carly-Ann comes out beaming, a red lollipop in her hands as she walks back to her seat.

" At this time, I would like to hear from both Mr. Christianson, and Miss. James before I call for a recess and deliberate," Judge Morgan says and I watch out of the corner of my eye as Nathanial gets to his feet.

" Your honor I have made a lot of mistakes in my life. I'm in no way perfect, but all that I'm asking for is a chance, a chance to be a part of my daughters life. I've grown up a lot, and I just want to get to know my little girl," Nathanial says his voice brimming with emotion, however I cant help but think negatively. After nearly six years of no contact with his daughter, that's all that he can say? He made mistakes? He wants another chance?

" Thank you," Judge Morgan says, turning to look at me. I take a deep breath and get to my feet.

" I wont say that the last five and a half years haven't been hard, because if I did I would be lying. But despite how hard its been I wouldn't take a moment back. I was sixteen years old when I had my daughter, and everything that I have gotten I had to fight for twice as hard as anyone else. I don't mean to speak bad about Nathanial I have worked really hard to bury the anger and pain that he caused me, but he wasn't there. He made that choice. He wasn't there when Carly-Ann had colic and the only way to soothe her was to sit with her on a running dryer, or the countless nights spent driving around town with her because that's the only way that she would fall asleep. He never saw the pain in her eyes, or heard the tears in her voice when she would ask why her Dad never wanted her. He doesn't know the little things either. Like she cant sleep without her purple hippo, and she loves the smell of rain, and she hates, absolutely hates broccoli. He chose not to know those things. I would like to think that if he would have come and made the effort to be a part of Carly-Ann's life that I wouldn't have denied either of them that, but the truth is he didn't. He said so himself. My daughter is my life your honor. Everything that I have or haven't done has been with her in mind. I was sixteen years old when I had my daughter, and as much as the memories of my past with Nathanial hurts me, I wouldn't change anything, I wouldn't take away the pain that I felt, or the abandonment, because the end product was a beautiful little girl. She is everything to me, and the only thing in my life that makes any sort of sense, and I'm just asking you, please, don't take that away from me," I say tears sliding down my face as I take my seat.

" I'm calling for a two hour recess, everyone is to be back in this court room at two o'clock for my final ruling, court dismissed," Judge Morgan says and I take the tissue that Jamie offers me. Its out of my hands and now all I can do is pray.


	11. Chapter 10: And It All Come's Tumbling

**Author's Note: Sorry it's taken me so long to write again. Just been stressful on my end. Hope you all enjoy and I'm looking forward to reviews and feedback. Love, Amber.**

* * *

** Chapter 10: And It All Come's Tumbling Down**

" **Nobody can go back and start a new beginning, but anyone can start today and make a new ending."-Maria Robinson**

* * *

Michael, Carly-Ann, and I sit surrounded by our friends and family in a small restaurant down the street from the court house. The quiet chatter buzzes in my ears as I push my straw around in my cup, captivated by the bubbles rising and falling in my Pepsi.

" Dani, you need to eat," Janet says and my head comes up slowly as I snap out of my daze.

" What?" I ask looking around the table that has suddenly grown quiet.

" You need to eat, your food's getting cold," Janet repeats herself motioning to the plate in front of me.

" Sorry, I'm not hungry, I'm just," I say trailing off when the words get lodged in my throat and I shake my head slightly, " I just need to get some air." I slip out of the booth and walk hastily to the door and walk around back propping myself against the building. I breath deeply, the icy January air stinging my throat and lungs and as I exhale I concentrate on watching the little white puff clouds that swirl in the air. At least this proves I'm alive.

" Dani," A soft voice calls out and I turn my head slightly trying to muster a smile for Michael. But the smile wont come, and I don't feel the need to force one, not with Michael. I watch him as he silently walks towards me, wrapping his long arms around me in a tight hug. " I'm worried about you."

" Why?" I ask, tilting my head up to look at him.

" You haven't eaten anything in days Dani, and we all know your running off of absolutely no sleep," he says cradling my head against his chest once again.

" I don't want you to worry Michael. I just, I don't have an appetite, and every time I close my eyes, all I can see is Nathanial taking Carly-Ann away," I say shuddering as my grabs me by the throat.

" I know," he whispers, " I'm scared too." We stand there, just the two of us in the cold air as the world passes us by, to afraid to move or speak, afraid of what's going to happen.

My entire body tenses as I watch Judge Morgan take his seat, silence surrounding us as he leans forward clasping his hands, looking as if he is trying to find the right words to say.

" I have seen a lot of family cases in this courthouse. Some good, some bad, and some down right ugly. Though I can say in all honesty that this is the very first time that I have ever seen a case like this. One where a father would abandon the girl he says he loves and unborn child, only to return five and a half years later and claim that he has been searching for them, only to admit in open court that he in fact was lying," Judge Morgan says clasping his hands together in front of him, his voice stern, " I have to commend you Miss. James. I have seen my fair share of single mothers come in and out of my court room, and none have been as poised, as honest as you. You have raised a bright, beautiful, well balanced little girl. It is my honest opinion that to take that child from the only family she has ever known, from her stability, would in and of itself be criminal. My final ruling is in favor of Miss. James. She will maintain soul custody of Carly-Ann." My heart soars as the words reverberate in my head, and I feel like an immense weight immediately lifts from my shoulders, and I cant stop the smile from spreading across my face as Judge Morgan continues his ruling. " However, I am not without empathy for Mr. Christianson, that is why I am ordering him to parenting classes, for six months. During those six months, a social worker will be making periodic visits to his home to see that it will be a safe environment, and if after six months Mr. Christianson has complied with my guidelines he will be permitted supervised visits with Carly-Ann for an additional six months. At the end of a calendar year Mr. Christianson if I have found you to be in total and complete compliance with my rules we will meet back here to discuss un-supervised visitation, and the possibility of shared custody between you and Miss. James. It is my sincere hope Mr. Christianson that you were being nothing but honest when you sat on the stand and said you wanted nothing more than a relationship with your daughter. I will make myself clear on one point, if you in anyway deviate from my guidelines, I will personally see to it that you never get to see your daughter, am I clear?" The words buzz in my ears as I look over at Nathanial, who nods his head somberly. " Court dismissed."

I walk out of the court room in a slight daze. A year? One year is all the time that I have left before having to go through this, again? A measly three hundred and sixty-five days.

" Daniella, it's all right," Jamie reassures me and I nod my head as I tighten my grip on Carly-Ann's hand.

" I know, I know, its just," I shrug my shoulders stopping to look up at her, " I meant it when I said that I would never stop Carly-Ann from knowing her father, but I don't know if I can trust Nathanial."

" Do you have a feeling he will in anyway deviate from the judges plans?" she asks, her voice dropping to a whisper.

" No, I don't know," I murmur, " He sounded sincere when he made his final plea, but for all I know that could be because you caught him in a lie. How do I let him back in? After all this time, after everything that's happened?"

" You have too," she says dropping her hand sympathetically to my shoulder giving a gentle squeeze, " For her." I look down at my daughter, her blonde hair fluttering in the chilly January air as she lifts her small hand and gives a small wave. I lift my head and see Nathanial waving back a haunting smile on his face as he turns and walks away.

" Your right," I murmur, looking back at Jamie, " I owe it to Carly-Ann. She has a right to know her father. Can I ask you a favor?"

" Anything," she says and I smile softly pulling a pen and paper from my purse.

" I need Nathanial's address," I say and she looks at me her eyes smiling as she flips open a folder and rambles off the numbers, my heart aching the entire time.

* * *

I glance at the clock on the library wall, stretching slightly and rubbing at the back of my neck. Two a.m. The celebration after the court hearing was over, was short lived. Exhaustion had fallen over the majority of us. Finally, the weeks of worry, anxiety, and emotional strain catching up to us all. I said good bye to everyone before taking Carly-Ann to bed, listening intently as I held her, and Michael read. She was out by the end of the chapter Michael had started, and not a moment too soon, as Michael's eyes were also drooping. I managed with a small struggle to convince him to go to sleep, just drop off for a few hours, and forget everything that has been going on. Yet, through everything, and the quite literal hell that I've been through, sleep doesn't find me. Instead, the last four hours have been spent painstakingly writing. Anything and everything that I know about my daughter. Her like's, dislike's. Favorite colors, foods, movies, activities, books. All that I can think of. Page after page, written clearly and concisely, filed away in a three ring binder I found in the bottom drawer of Michael's desk. I stare at the paper that sits in front of me, numb as I try and find the words to write. But what do you say to someone who emotionally destroyed you? I shake my head, sighing heavily. I cant think of that aspect of it all. It isn't about me, or what he did to me. It isn't about the heart break, or humiliation, or pain. It's about Carly-Ann. She's all that matters. I pick up the pen and start to write, as much as I hate too, I have to give Nathanial a chance.

I stir slowly, the feel of someone's hand gently shaking my shoulder.

" Dani," a voice says, as a face swims before my blurry eyes, " DanI wake up."

" What time is it?" I ask, my voice sounding hollow as I fight to open my eyes and blink them clear.

" It's ten o'clock," the voice says again and I snap awake, popping up so quickly that my stiff neck and shoulders scream in protest to my movement.

" Damn it!" I proclaim gathering the pages of paper around me, " Carly-Ann needs breakfast, and her tutor should be here any minute, and" I stop abruptly when a rich laughter fills the room and I look up into the amused eyes of Michael.

" Calm down, Carly-Ann has had breakfast, gotten dressed, and she is all ready doing her studies," Michael says as he starts helping me pick up the papers, " What's all this?" His eyes browse over the papers and I hold my breath waiting for him to say something, anything.

" It's just, the judge said, and I thought," I take the papers from his hands, shaking my head at my own inability to put into words what I was trying to do, " I know it seems stupid, but I figured that if I put this book together, and he was serious about wanting to get to know his daughter, he'd use it you know?"

" It's not stupid Daniella," he murmurs taking the paper from my hands and setting it back on the desk, before pulling me into his arms, " You never cease to amaze me DanI. Most people would fight against what the judge said yesterday, and here you are, half dead on your feet because you stayed up all night making something to help someone who doesn't deserve it. You are amazing." I blush wildly at that and shake my head.

" I didn't do it for him Michael," I whisper, squeezing his wrist lightly before turning to pick up the notebook and loose pages.

" I know you didn't," he says, taking my hand in his as we walk from the library, " So when do you plan on giving this to him?"

" Today," I say sighing heavily, " The sooner I get it over with the better."

" Are you sure about this Dani?" he asks, leading me into his room, " I mean, what your thinking of doing is wonderful, but do you really want to face him?"

" I'm not sure about anything anymore Michael, but what I am sure of is the judge is willing to give him a chance. Needless to say, I'm not too pleased about it, but what can I do about it? Absolutely nothing as far as him having a chance is concerned, but what I can do is be sure that he has all available resources to him in order to get to know Carly-Ann. He has something to prove, and if he was honest about wanting to have a relationship with her then he'll accept this and use it," I say, stifling a yawn.

" Your right," he says running a hand lovingly over my hair, " Why don't you just lay down, sleep for a while, and then we'll go, together."

" Okay, sounds like a good idea to me," I say as I curl myself around one of the pillows, breathing in his scent as I close my eyes dropping off into darkness.

* * *

I sit next to Michael, staring at the small peach colored house, and I cant help the feeling of dread in the pit of my stomach. The house is nice, and in a good neighborhood, so I suppose that I cant really complain too much about his location. I grip the steering wheel, my heart hammering dully against my ribs.

" Dani, you don't have to do this. We can turn around and go home, you can mail it to him," Michael says, his hand rubbing the back of my neck slowly. I turn my head, and smile at him sadly, shaking my head.

" I have to do this Michael. As much as I hate this, Nathanial is going to be a part of my life," I murmur, " Thank you for coming with me Michael, but I need to do this alone."

" Dani, you don't have to go to the door alone," he says, turning me to look at him, his eyes searching mine.

" I think I do," I whisper, leaning over to give him a gentle and quick peck on his lips, " It wont take long." I press out of the car, shivering when the wind snaps at me as I walk towards Nathanial's front door, my gift weighing heavy in my arms. I stand for a minute, staring at the door, emotions warring inside me as I seriously contemplate turning around and leaving. I close my eyes, and see Carly-Ann, a small smile on her lips when she lifted her hand to wave at the father she never knew. If Carly-Ann can forgive that easily, then I need to learn to do the same. I lift my hand to knock, and I jump slightly when the door swings open, revealing Nathan. I stare at him, his sandy hair falling into his eyes, a haunting smile of surprise on his face.

" Dani," Nathanial says, shoving his hands in his pocket as he stares at me, " What are you doing here?" I hold the notebook out to him waiting for him to take it.

" I just, I wanted to give this to you," I murmur dropping my hands to my side when he takes the notebook from me.

" What is it?" he asks, staring at me perplexed.

" Everything you need to know about your daughter. Her medical history, a copy of her immunization record, birth certificate. What she likes, what she doesn't. Everything you will need to know about her is in the this notebook, at least all of the things that I can just tell you. The rest you will have to learn on your own," I say, turning to walk away.

" Wait, Dani, why did you do this?" he asks, catching my hand lightly in his own. I turn slowly, staring up in his sad eyes.

" I did it for Carly-Ann. She deserves the best version of you that she can get, and the least that I can do is help you be that person," I say pulling my hand from his, " But believe me Nathanial, I did not in any way do this for you." I walk away from him, my heart somewhat settled inside me, and I turn only once when he calls behind me.

" I'm going to get you back someday Daniella James, I promise you. Someday, somehow I'm going to win you back, you'll see, we're meant to be together," he says and I wince when his voice turns somewhat crazed as I slip into the car and drive away.

* * *

**Nathanial's POV**

I stare at the notebook Dani gave me, my fingers itching to open it. God, she was beautiful. Stunningly and heartbreakingly beautiful. She definitely grew up from the slim, athletic girl that I loved. And lost. I scrub my hands wearily over my face before opening it to find a slim envelope laying on the first page. I lift it and open it slowly, pulling the folded papers from it, and begin to read.

_Nathanial, _

_Your probably wondering why I did this. I've been asking myself the same question as I worked tirelessly on this. The truth is, I don't know why I'm doing it. The best that I can say, is that I'm doing it for Carly-Ann. She deserves the best, and to be honest, I don't think you can grow to be what Carly-Ann deserves in a father without a little help. I give you this, with just one rule. Do NOT misconstrue what I am doing for as a sign that I want you back. The truth is, I was in love with you once Nathanial, as in love as any sixteen year old could be. I've grown up though, and I've been shown what real and true love is all about. I hope sincerely that you work hard to be a part of your child's life. It's the least that you can do after all the time you missed. And I ask this one thing on behalf of the one person who means more to me in this whole world. If you are not intending to take this one hundred percent seriously, then just quit while your ahead, because believe me, you hurt my daughter, again, you will have hell to pay. _

_I mean that, sincerely, _

_Daniella._

I smile, the slow smirk crossing my lips as I read her words.

" Don't you worry Daniella James. I fully intend of proving myself to our daughter, and to you. You will be mine again."


End file.
